I Wish That Was Me
by JillyBean1314
Summary: "He was unable to move, unable to breathe, unable to believe. He had no hope. There was no way he was going to be able to walk those halls with pride tomorrow, knowing Blaine would be watching. I have to try… Kurt thought."
1. Confessions

"Blaine, I'm in love with you," Kurt squeaked, eyes closed and holding his breath. _This is it. The moment I've been waiting for since I saw him when I first came to Dalton…_

"Kurt…" Blaine stared at him sympathetically. _How can I set him down easy?_

"Hey, guys!" Jeff interrupted, throwing both arms around Kurt and Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine smiled wide, but Kurt accidentally let out an annoyed groan. Lucky for him, the upcoming Warbler practice wouldn't be so troubling because technically his heart had not been broken by Blaine yet. The only response Kurt received was a sorrowful stare and a 'Kurt.' That could mean anything in the world, I mean, it could've meant that Blaine was just being his usual playing self and was tricking Kurt and would have come out with 'I know, me too.'

"Something wrong, Kurtsie Wurtsie?" Jeff amusedly asked.

"No," Kurt said without changing his facial expression.

Blaine was silent. There was _no way _he was about to tell Jeff what had just happened…he may not like Kurt in that way, but Kurt was still his best friend and he wouldn't do that to him.

"Well I know how to cheer you up! In Warbler practice we're working on love songs and we're going to draw names from a hat and you'll have to sing it to that person!" Jeff said with excitement covering his voice.

"Sounds amazing…" Kurt nearly whispered and walked away, a tear escaping his eye at just the right moment so Blaine could see.

Kurt was the first person to arrive at Warbler practice. Not even Wes or David were there yet, and Kurt took advantage of his current alone time. _I should have known Blaine would've turned me down…I know he did because if he didn't he would have asked why I was crying. I KNOW he saw me crying, I can see fairly well from the corner of my eye. I just…please oh please don't let Blaine and I have to sing to each other. If we do, I'd probably just wind up bawling all over the floor._

"Kurt!" Wes yelled in surprise. Kurt jumped and stood up. He smiled huge when he saw Wes so happy to see him, for some reason.

"Good afternoon, Wes, why are you so peppy?"

"Why are you so _early?"_

"Nothing better to do, of course!"

"Kurt, I've been thinking, and I want you to have a solo in sectionals this year."

Kurt's jaw dropped and he started jumping up and down like an impatient child. Of course, at that moment, Blaine decided to walk in with Jeff.

"Eat an extra spoon full of sugar today, Kurt?" Blaine asked laughing.

Kurt, not wanting to even look at Blaine right now because he'd just start crying, ignored his comment. "Oh my gosh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I could never tell you in words how much this means to me!"

"Whoa, Kurt, I know you're hyper and all on a daily basis, but what the heck is with you today?" David called out as he walked to his desk.

"I agree," Jeff breathed, looking around the room as he spoke. _Just like Brittany and Santana used to, _Kurt thought.

"Is my joy not accepted?" Kurt smiled and sat down cross-legged.

"Not when it's been over the top excitement since exactly 7:22 AM," Wes added, going to his desk too.

"Correction, 7:21," Blaine winked.

Kurt looked at him as a result of his natural reflexes to face sounds and his smile was immediately wiped away to a barely noticeable gasp and he just fixed his already perfect shirt.

After that, the rest of the Warblers began to pile in, as they heard the conversation about Kurt's hyper-ness from all the way across the hall, and they were teasing him just as Wes, David, Jeff, and Blaine had.

"Good morning Warblers," Wes started, fiddling with his gavel.

"Good morning, Wavel," The Warblers simultaneously responded causing Wes to blush; throw his gavel on the desk, and everyone to burst into laughter.

"You all received the e-mail explaining what we're going to try today, and hopefully all of you read it," Wes said, staring at Nick who had a guilty and worried expression on his face. "So let's pick the first names to go!"

Kurt, despite his atheism, prayed a little bit that he and Blaine would not be paired together. Kurt's heart was hanging on a single string, ready to be yanked out at any moment. Any moment Blaine could just reject Kurt and make him feel worse than he already does. Any moment Blaine could tell Kurt he never wants to see him again because he can't shake the fact that Kurt loves him. Any moment…Blaine could just ignore Kurt, and that would be worse than rejection. Even though Kurt loved Blaine, they were still best friends and it's too much of a risk to lose someone that close to you.

"The results are in!" Wes smiled. "Kurt and Blaine, you're up first."

Blaine stood up in front of Kurt. "Would you like to go first, kind sir?"

Kurt froze. _This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening._ "Um, Wes? _Love _songs, really? What if we don't feel so strongly about the other person?"

"Fake it, Kurt," Wes said quite annoyed as he sighed and continued fiddling with his gavel.

"O-okay…" Kurt said nervously, standing up.

Blaine sat down on the couch, cross-legged as if to mimic Kurt. A few of the Warblers chucked but Kurt…Kurt was just freaking out. He really didn't want to confess to Blaine the song that was stirring in his head whenever Blaine talked to him. But, he guessed he had to.

Kurt began to sing and Blaine just sat, not showing if he was enjoying the song or resenting the fact that he came to Warbler practice today.

**_Sometimes I wonder_**  
><strong><em>How I'd ever make it through,<em>**  
><strong><em>Through this world without having you<em>**  
><strong><em>I just wouldn't have a clue<em>**

**_'Cause sometimes it seems_**  
><strong><em>Like this world's closing in on me,<em>**  
><strong><em>And there's no way of breaking free<em>**  
><strong><em>And then I see you reach for me<em>**

**_Sometimes I wanna give up_**  
><strong><em>I wanna give in,<em>**  
><strong><em>I wanna quit the fight<em>**  
><strong><em>And then I see you, baby<em>**  
><strong><em>And everything's alright,<em>**  
><strong><em>everything's alright<em>**

**_When I see you smile_**  
><strong><em>I can face the world, oh oh,<em>**  
><strong><em>you know I can do anything<em>**  
><strong><em>When I see you smile<em>**  
><strong><em>I see a ray of light, oh oh,<em>**  
><strong><em>I see it shining right through the rain<em>**  
><strong><em>When I see you smile<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh yeah, baby when I see you smile at me<em>**

**_Baby there's nothing in this world_**  
><strong><em>that could ever do<em>**  
><strong><em>What a touch of your hand can do<em>**  
><strong><em>It's like nothing that I ever knew<em>**

**_And when the rain is falling_**  
><strong><em>I don't feel it,<em>**  
><strong><em>'cause you're here with me now<em>**  
><strong><em>And one look at you baby<em>**  
><strong><em>Is all I'll ever need,<em>**  
><strong><em>you're all I'll ever need<em>**

**_Sometimes I wanna give up_**  
><strong><em>I wanna give in,<em>**  
><strong><em>I wanna quit the fight<em>**  
><strong><em>And then I see you baby<em>**  
><strong><em>And everything's alright,<em>**  
><strong><em>everything's alright<em>**

**_So right..._**

Kurt ended, staring at everyone frantically as if not knowing what to do. He resisted the urge to look at Blaine and see what he thought of it. Sadly, Blaine was the first to start clapping and he had to look at him to be polite.

"That was _amazing, _Kurt," Blaine said placing a hand on his shoulder. Kurt slumped just a little at the action, so Blaine pulled away. _I know he didn't fake that one…I just really wish he had…_

"Okay, Blaine, your turn," Kurt said cross-legged in his seat.

Without pondering what song to sing to Kurt, Blaine sang the perfect one and he stared Kurt right in the eye the entire time he was singing it. He often noticed how Kurt looked away when their eyes met, and he knew better than to pry and make him look at him.

**_Girl, I know this might seem strange_**  
><strong><em>But let me know if I am out of order<em>**  
><strong><em>For stepping to you this way<em>**  
><strong><em>See I've been watching you for a while<em>**

**_And I just gotta let you know_**  
><strong><em>That I'm really feeling your style<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause I had to know your name<em>**  
><strong><em>And leave you with my number<em>**

**_And I hope that you would call me someday_**  
><strong><em>If you want to you can give me yours too<em>**  
><strong><em>And if you don't well I ain't mad at you<em>**  
><strong><em>We can still be cool 'cause<em>**

**_I'm not tryin' to pressure you_**  
><strong><em>Just can't stop thinkin' 'bout you<em>**  
><strong><em>You ain't even really gotta be my girlfriend<em>**  
><strong><em>I just wanna know your name and maybe some time<em>**  
><strong><em>We can hook up, hang out, just chill<em>**

**_Damn, I'm surprised that you called_**  
><strong><em>'Cause the way you walked away<em>**  
><strong><em>I thought I wasn't gon' see you no more<em>**  
><strong><em>Since you didn't wanna give me your math<em>**

**_I thought that you were iggin' me_**  
><strong><em>And wasn't diggin' me<em>**  
><strong><em>But anyway what you doin' tonight<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll probably be with my peeps<em>**  
><strong><em>If its cool with you maybe we will swing by<em>**

**_And you can just chill with us_**  
><strong><em>Or maybe you can just chill with me<em>**  
><strong><em>As long as you're comfortable<em>**  
><strong><em>[ From: .]<em>**  
><strong><em>And you feel secure when you're with me cause<em>**

**_I'm not tryin' to pressure you_**  
><strong><em>Just can't stop thinkin' bout you<em>**  
><strong><em>You ain't even really gotta be my girlfriend<em>**  
><strong><em>I just wanna know your name and maybe some time<em>**  
><strong><em>we can hook up, hang out, just chill<em>**

**_Oh, oh, baby yeah maybe we can oh_**  
><strong><em>Go see a movie girl<em>**  
><strong><em>Maybe we can hang out girl<em>**  
><strong><em>Whatever you wanna do<em>**  
><strong><em>Just let me know it's up to you<em>**

**_I'm not tryin' to pressure you_**  
><strong><em>Just can't stop thinkin' bout you<em>**  
><strong><em>You ain't even really gotta be my girlfriend<em>**  
><strong><em>I just wanna know your name and maybe some time<em>**  
><strong><em>we can hook up, hang out, just chill<em>**

**_I'm not tryin' to pressure you_**  
><strong><em>Just can't stop thinkin' bout you<em>**  
><strong><em>You ain't even really gotta be my girlfriend<em>**  
><strong><em>I just wanna know your name and maybe some time<em>**  
><strong><em>we can hook up, hang out, just chill<em>**

**_I'm not tryin' to pressure you_**  
><strong><em>Just can't stop thinkin' bout you<em>**  
><strong><em>You ain't even really gotta be my girlfriend<em>**  
><strong><em>I just wanna know your name and maybe some time<em>**  
><strong><em>we can hook up, hang out, just chill<em>**

**_Just chill and keep it real_**  
><strong><em>I ain't out to get nothin' from you, oh no<em>**  
><strong><em>We can just talk about you girl, oh yeah<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm just there for you anytime you need me to<em>**

Blaine stopped and everyone clapped except Kurt, who eventually clapped exactly twice slowly because Blaine was sitting right next to Kurt, practically sitting _on _Kurt.

"I have a test to study for tomorrow, may I be excused?" Kurt asked, his eyes begging Wes as he nonchalantly gestured for Blaine sitting awkwardly by him.

"Sure thing, Kurt," Wes nodded.

Kurt stood up fast, no one seemed to be alarmed by his sudden movements to escape except Blaine. Kurt's heart was pounding because despite that love song Blaine just sang, Kurt knew it was all a lie. Everything was all a lie. Kurt's brain was lying when he convinced himself that Blaine felt the same way. Blaine lied when he didn't say 'I don't like you back' he just said 'Kurt' and didn't continue the conversation later (which Kurt was somewhat thankful for, this way he still had that golden 1% of hope in his heart.) He just wished there was some way to escape everything that had happened. Escape getting in that fight with the boys and going to spy on The Warblers. Escape stopping Blaine on the staircase. Escape replying to Blaine's constant texts and phone calls. Escape Nick and Jeff begging for Blaine to bring Kurt with him on trips during the breaks and weekends and summers. Escape everything that reminded Kurt that he was alone and if no one had ever loved him at this point, no one ever would.

Kurt ran up to his shared dorm (shared with Jeff) and plopped on his bed, tears filling his cheeks and he just let the pillows take over him. He was unable to move, unable to breathe, unable to _believe. _He had no hope. There was no way he was going to be able to walk those halls with pride tomorrow, knowing Blaine would be watching. _I have to try…_ Kurt thought.

A rather soft knock tapped on his door.

"Kurt?" Blaine called out.

**A/N: New story! :) Don't worry, i'm still going to update my other ones i just have an urge to write a story and i can't write anything else until i fulfill that urge! XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU THOUGHT! :)**

**It's definitely going to get more drama-ful, this was just the start.**


	2. Forever

"Kurt?"

_Oh my gosh. _"No, no it's not me," Kurt said sheepishly.

Blaine chuckled very lowly. "You sure about that?"

Kurt sighed. "Okay, yes, it's me. What do you want, Blaine?"

"Can I come in?"

Kurt panicked, getting up off the bed very quickly. "Uh, n-no…?"

"May I ask why not?"

Kurt began pacing the room. _Just leave, egghead. _"Because, um…Jeff is naked."

Blaine's eyes widened, but then narrowed as he saw right through Kurt's words. "Why is Jeff naked, Kurt? And more importantly: why are you watching?"

_Well, crap. _"Who said I was? Look, I seriously can't talk now. Please just leave?"

"No."

"Blaine? Leave, please."

"I'm staying here until you let me in and—we need to talk, Kurt."

_Damn it! Damn it damn it damn it! Why can't I escape drama for once in my life? _"Blaine, I'm not even kidding, please just le-" Kurt choked on awaiting tears to fall. "-eave."

"No!"

Kurt had enough of this. _Blaine's stubbornness, Blaine's childish attitude, Blaine's smile, Blaine's eyes, Blaine's strong arms, Blaine's exceptional voice, Blaine's perfect cologne…okay, off topic, Kurt. Figure out what you need to do next._ Kurt opened the door to find Blaine standing right outside with his arms outstretched.

"Blaine! I said leave, damn it!" Kurt screamed as Blaine took him in for a hug. Kurt would have cherished this moment any other day, but at this moment, he kicked and screamed and shoved until Blaine finally eased up.

"Geez, Kurt, all I wanted was a hug!" Blaine complained.

"Well maybe I don't want to hug you! Please, Blaine, just leave, okay! You don't understand, not the slightest bit!"

"What do you know for sure? Maybe I do!"

Oh, he was so wrong. "No, you don't you idiot!"

Blaine winced at the name. Kurt noticed, but in the heat of the moment, he had no room for sympathy. Kurt continued. "Oh really? Have you ever been rejected before? Let's see, you wanted Jeremiah, you got him. You wanted Karofsky, who _threatened my life,_ you got him. You wanted Sebastian, and who would want him is a mystery, but you _still_ got him, Blaine! You did! So, CHECK! Let's see what else, have you been forced to hang around that one person who you'd prefer not to see for a while until things get cleared up 24/7 because they're constantly hovering over you? No, because everyone huddles around Blaine because Blaine's perfect and Blaine is amazing and Blaine gets chased after, not chasing people!"

"Kurt, calm down—"

"NO! I WILL NOT _CALM DOWN, _MR. PERFECT!"

"If you really want me to go away forever—"

"Yes, I really do."

"Okay."

"That's it? Okay? No 'sorry' or anything like that?"

"Why should I apologize, Kurt? Is rejecting people against the law now? It's my choice whether I love you back or not, and frankly, I don't, Kurt. And I never will. So it's either you can accept our friendship now or just say goodbye to me forever because I'm not ruining my life mourning over you when you're constantly pissed at me, so it's now or never."

Kurt started crying, and Blaine took a step forward to bring him into a warm embrace, but thought better of it and backed off. "Go away, Blaine. Goodbye."

Blaine gave Kurt one last pitiful look and turned to return to his dorm. Kurt slammed the door shut behind him and just sort of…fell. He fell to the ground screaming and crying. _'It gets better.' Well, when IS it going to get better? Because it's just been getting worse since I came to this stupid school—FOR BLAINE. Another thing to add to the list of dim-witted things I did for him that screwed up my life now._

Blaine didn't even bother to go back to his dorm. He ran to the choir room where he knew Wes and David were hanging out as usual.

"Hey, Blaine! What's up?" Wes casually greeted.

"K-Kurt…H-he said he l-lo-loved me, and th-then he g-got m-mad at me f-for continuing to t-ta-talk to h-him," Blaine awfully spoke while in the midst of crying.

"Oh, Blainey Bear!" David said, throwing his arms around Blaine.

"Wait, you have some holes to fill in. Did you reject him? If all he did was get a little angry, why are you storming off crying?" Wes asked. David let go and stood by curious Wes and waited for Blaine's reply.

"I-I rejected h-him b-because, I d-don't love him, and he t-told me to g-go away f-fo-for-forever," Blaine replied, clutching his stomach to ease the pain of remembering: your best friend just told you to get lost and never talk to him again.

"He did _what?_" The two council members asked simultaneously.

"P-please, don't m-mention that I t-told you," Blaine pleaded.

"Never," Wes said. "But I have an easy solution."

"R-Really?" Blaine asked, not believing Wes' idea could actually fix his and Kurt's relationship.

"Really?" David asked, equally surprised.

"Of course! Don't doubt my powers, young grasshoppers," Wes joked. "But seriously, so here's what you'll do. You're going to first of all, get cleaned up. Then, you're going to practice acting confident with us so Kurt can't tell that anything is bothering you. After that, whenever Kurt's around, I expect you to be outgoing and loud and all that fun stuff to show that you're actually better off without him than when you were…you know, friends. And when Kurt asks if you're okay, you give the most enthusiastic response mankind can think of. If there's a tint of doubt in your voice, fake text and say that you have to go, m'kay?"

"So, what is this supposed to make Kurt jealous or something?" David asked sounding awfully clueless.

"Exactamundo, my friend," Wes nonchalantly replied.

Blaine wiped his cheek with his hand and stood up proudly. "I'll do it."

Kurt walked out of his dorm the next day, hair not done its usual fashionable way, but simply down which caused every Warbler who knew his hairstyle to gasp and make a dramatic effect. _Sort of like what Rachel would do, _Kurt thought.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" A voice asked that Kurt could only hope was Blaine.

He turned around with a hopeful expression, but that quickly saddened when he saw Jeff standing there with a curious face.

"Yes of course, why do you ask?"

"Well, you left a _lot _later than I did and you're usually out of the house before me to go to coffee with Bla—"

"WELL PEOPLE CAN CHANGE, JEFF!" Kurt snapped, throwing one of his arms in the air but careful not to drop the books in his other arm.

Jeff's eyes widened and he took a cautious step backwards. "M-maybe I should just go…"

"Yeah, maybe you should," Kurt coldly said to him.

Jeff had the look of hurt and betrayal written all over his face and he just held his own books tighter and ran off, meeting Nick down the hall who shared Jeff's face and started asking what happened. Kurt snorted out of annoyance, rolled his eyes, and turned to head to homeroom.

Kurt reared the corner and sped to first period. He could have sword he saw a shadow and fingertips lingering above his shoulder, not touching, but shook the feeling and headed into class quickly finding a seat in the back corner where no one could acknowledge him or pass him notes or anything.

Blaine saw Kurt's worn out look in the hallways, he also heard Kurt's voice yelling at Jeff. _He's been a bit…crabby lately. _He snuck up behind Kurt, nearly tripping _onto _Kurt to keep up with his rushed pace. He placed his hand above Kurt's shoulder, ready to tap his shoulder, when someone grabbed him by the waist and spun him around.

"Dude, what the hell is your problem?" Blaine yelled as Kurt went into class without so much as a quick glance to see what all the commotion was. _Maybe he's just having a bad day?_

"Oh yeah, by the way, I _kind of _left out one tiny detain yesterday," Wes used his fingers to demonstrate a diminutive figure.

"And what might that be that caused you to pull me over by the waist nearly giving me a heart attack?"

"No. Contact. With. Kurt."

"But he—"

"Nope.

"Come on, We—"

"None."

"You're kiddi—"

"Not having it."

Blaine sighed and Wes took the silence as being victorious.

"So we're clear about this, Blaine? If you want this thing to work, you'll have to make some sacrifices," Wes said in a much calmer tone.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Blaine finally walked into class, choosing the seat farthest from Kurt, which was of course the other corner right next to the teacher's desk. In the middle of class, Blaine noticed more than half of the boys turning backwards or sideways or leaning forward at different times, all receiving a piece of paper. _Probably for Nick behind me, _Blaine thought. He jumped and almost fell out of his seat when Nick's hand was tapping on his shoulder.

"I don't think you want to know who it's from," Nick whispered.

Blaine opened up the note and immediately recognized Kurt's handwriting.

"Who told you?" Blaine whispered back furiously.

"It definitely wasn't Wes," Jeff coughed and then started laughing when Wes overheard and the color was taken off of his face.

Blaine sighed and opened up the note.

_I know…yesterday…and all, but I need to ask you something. Can you, um, come over tonight for a study session? You know how bad I am with this calculus teacher and I really need help, and no one is quite as advanced in it as you are. Please?_

_~Kurt_

Blaine turned around while the teacher was busy rambling on about the periodic table of elements and he saw Kurt staring at him with lost little boy eyes. He felt so bad for having planning on ignoring Kurt, and he grabbed his pen to write out a reply of 'sure' or 'what time.' Then, he remembered their fight the previous day.

"_It's now or never," Blaine announced._

"_Go away, Blaine. Goodbye," Kurt decided._

While making sure Kurt was still staring at him, he threw his pen on the ground and crumpled up the piece of paper extraordinarily loud so Kurt winced at the sound. Ruining things as usual, Mr. Helga turned around.

"Is something going on, Blaine? You are in front, after all, I'd expect you not to be passing notes," He said, not sounding interested in what Blaine had to say at all even if Blaine hadn't said anything yet.

"No, just got a little angry because I, um, wrote the wrong date, so I had to copy my notes all over again," Blaine lamely replied.

Most of the class laughed. A few 'seriously, Blaine's or 'the date, that's it?'s, but he simply tuned each and every one of them out. He didn't purposely ignore them, but he really only was focusing on Kurt's voice which he hadn't heard. _Good. I hope he hurts like I hurt last night._

Blaine sat with his arms crossed the entire lesson, just staring straight ahead and not bothering to see if Kurt had noticed in the first place. _He probably did, gosh I can try to be mad at him all I want, but I can't wrap my head around what Wes said. That'd be like me telling him to throw away his gavel forever. Wait, Blaine, why are you thinking like this? He said 'forever.' So, forever it will be._

Kurt felt tears streaming down his face when Blaine read the note and then destroyed it. _I guess when I said 'forever' he really paid attention…_

The bell eventually rung, and Kurt, who normally zoomed out of the classroom, was walking exceptionally slow today to wait up for Blaine and demand an explanation. He didn't really need one, all the explaining happened last night, but he was desperate to find a way to hear Blaine's voice talking to him once again in that hushed, soft tone that Kurt loved to much.

"Hey, Blaine? Can you please come over tonight?" Kurt asked, desperation dripping from his voice.

Blaine responded by nudging his shoulder against Kurt's and walking past forcefully. Kurt sped his pace up. "Um okay, then can you please at least talk to me? Yesterday we were best friends and today we're complete strangers—"

Blaine stopped in front of Kurt and sighed as he opened his mouth. "You said to go away forever, so forever it will be." He continued walking down the hall much faster than before and Kurt couldn't help but feel…helpless. Before it was lifeless, now he was sure he was alive, but he just felt empty. He had a feeling he would soon be feeling every negative emotion in the book once he rediscovered every memory of he and Blaine. Why was Blaine the only great thing in his life?

That was exactly it. That's exactly Kurt's problem. He's alone. When you're alone, you'd be lucky to get one friend. It's not like he kept in touch with the New Directions all that much, so Blaine was basically his only hope. Sometimes, being alone, has its benefits. When you suddenly _do _have that one person in your life, you grow attached to them. There's suddenly this…string, there, that connects you two and, just like any part of your body, it hurts when it's torn. If that one person in your life was to leave, no matter the reason, it hurts like hell and you're left sobbing and hating yourself much more than you did when you were alone. When Blaine was gone, it all made sense. Kurt could finally come to his senses and reveal what a truly depressing person he was but claimed not to be. Now that Blaine was never taping the string back together, old Kurt was gone. Happy Kurt was gone. Exciting Kurt was gone. Emotional Kurt was gone. Amazing and charming Kurt was gone. Instead, he was replaced with this depressing, pessimistic, body who had no emotions, because Blaine took them all with him when he left. He had no more gleam in his eyes, Blaine took every last interesting part of him. Kurt was now just a body.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww, i know, i know! Upset Kurt...*breaks my heart* Well, it was kind of his fault- he couldn't just be happy with the friendship they had! XD! **

**Thank you to those who favorited and alert-ed and everything :D**

**Please leave a review just for feedback or ideas for future events or chapters!**

**Lav ya!**

**X0X0X0**


	3. Kissing

The next morning, Kurt woke up alone. Again. Jeff had left their dorm way earlier, not just because Kurt refused to wake up at his normal time. _Why is Jeff avoiding me?_ Kurt sat up, sighing to himself as realization dawned on him. _Oh, right. I kind of pushed him away. _He stood up and couldn't shake the feelings he'd been having as soon as Blaine stormed off the day before. _Well I guess I'd better get used to it. Seems as if nobody wants me, and now I know exactly when it started. I wasn't the one who said 'if you want me to go away forever.' Blaine suggested the forever part. I just said go away. Only someone who wants to get rid of me that fast would say 'forever.'_

Kurt was honestly too out of it and depressed to even fix his hair at all. His uniform was lazily put on, no sight of cologne on him, and didn't even bother with his moisturizing routine. Instead, he got changed half-heartedly and walked tiredly out the door with his bag hanging on his shoulder. No one would care, anyway. Hell, people didn't even recognize he was alive except for Jeff because he was his roommate, and when they did role call in Warbler practice. So, really, there was no point to looking presentable. Blaine just proved that _no one _trustworthy would ever stay in Kurt's life. And if someone seemed to stay for a while, they would soon escape just like Blaine had. Because Kurt chased him away. Kurt confessed his feelings and made things awkward with Blaine. It was all Kurt's doing. Kurt was just a terrifying person.

"Mr. Hummel? Mr. Hummel?" Kurt's homeroom teacher called as the rest of the students looked around for the always early Kurt Hummel.

Kurt lazily stepped inside. "I'm here, sorry," He tried to sound strong, though his voice was full of depression and sadness. It made Blaine's heart break, even though he was clearly instructed to not let it get to him. Kurt looked around quickly for an empty seat and only found one next to none other than Blaine Anderson, the cause for Kurt's giving up on life.

Blaine gasped quietly as he realized Kurt was heading for the seat beside him because there were no other seats available. He moved his books over to give Kurt additional space, and because he didn't want Kurt interacting with him.

"You best not be late again or else I'll have to assign you detention, Kurt," Mr. Criss warned him.

Kurt nodded and tilted his head downward as he opened his notebook up to a clean piece and wrote the date. Blaine noticed how unsure he was and how shaky his hand was. He remembered that one of Kurt's amazing qualities was that no matter what pressure could be put on him, there was truly nothing that could make him literally wobble and fall over. Blaine couldn't keep his mind of wondering what it was that could be troubling Kurt.

"Now, the pages you are to complete are on the board. You are going to share the textbook on your desk with your partner and work together to answer each and every question on each of the ten pages, you may begin. I better not hear any other conversations than school work," Mr. Criss instructed.

"But isn't this homeroom?" Nick asked confusedly and turned to Jeff who only raised an eye brow as if to say 'yeah, he has a point.'

"Oh, the announcements will be announcing it right before the bell rings. You're staying in homeroom all day because all the other teachers have a teacher convention to attend, so looks like you'll be spending the day here. I hope you picked a good partner."

Kurt looked at Blaine for a split millisecond and gasped as his eyes widened, he turned back to Mr. Criss in hopes that Blaine hadn't noticed. Of course he did, and he couldn't help but feel a rush of panic crashing into him. _I can't ignore him all day. _He scanned the room as an idea plotted in his mind. _Wes is absent. Free day? _He tried to decide whether this was a good idea or not. _Well, I can keep a secret, can't i?_

Kurt's hands were practically collapsing as he opened up to the designated page. While most partners turned to each other and began laughing and talking, Kurt winced as Blaine's hand accidentally touched his own and he began answering the problems like a pro and was up to number 7 in a matter of minutes. Astonished, Blaine squinted his eyes and turned sideways to Kurt. Kurt must have felt his penetrating stare, because he slowly lifted his head to see Blaine and swallowed hard, not being able to make out words at that moment. Luckily, Blaine seemed to have something planned out and began to speak as Kurt looked more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"Since when did you get so good at calculus?" Blaine asked curiously.

Kurt's face flushed as he knew it wasn't a real compliment, but it was just the thrilling sound of Blaine's voice talking _nicely _to him that sent chills down his spine. "I-I…uh, t-tutor."

Blaine's face fell. "Oh," He said quietly, turning to his own notebook that was untouched. _He replaced me. I was replaced. Why would he replace me? And he was doing so much better than when I was tutoring him. _Blaine laughed as he remembered why. _Oh, yeah. We'd just end up talking about Vogue or how funny Wes and his gavel would look if they dated._

Kurt noticed Blaine's laughing and turned to him, an eye brow raised as he tried to turn on his usual charm, but failed with his unsteadiness kicked in. His voice sounded so small and broken as he tried to talk casually. "What?"

"Nothing, just, uh, funny memory. That's all," Blaine attempted to cover up.

"Oh," Kurt sighed, returning to his work.

It was about another 20 minutes of an awkward silence at their desks. Everyone else in the class seemed to be having fun, and Kurt was mentally beating himself up for not coming earlier and choosing a desk next to someone he could actually freely communicate with, even though he'd probably just end up breaking down and causing a scene.

Blaine hesitantly broke the silence. "So, for number six, do you understand how to use pem—"

"Don't, Blaine," Kurt closed his eyes in frustration and sighed, picking up his pencil once again and returning to his work in which he was already practically finished with.

"Don't do what?" Blaine asked, eye brows furrowed with confusion.

"You don't have to talk to me, Blaine. I know how pissed you are and I honestly have to say that I screwed up myself, and if you're holding a grudge on me, do it. Don't talk just today and forget about it tomorrow because that would only lead to both of us having a fogged up mind," Kurt explained.

Blaine's heart fell as he heard how desperate and incredibly upset Kurt sounded. Blaine frowned, wanting to object and say 'no, I want to' or 'our fight was stupid, why don't we go for coffee after school' or 'I love you, Kurt.' Blaine jumped. _Whoa! When did I ever want to tell him I loved him? Must be an 'as a brother' type of thing._

"Did I scare you?" Kurt asked. He normally would have sounded amused, but this time he sounded utterly frightened.

"Oh, no, just another memory," Blaine lied.

Kurt nodded and Blaine started trying to balance the pencil on his nose as Kurt actually did work. Kurt would occasionally glance at Blaine and chuckle slowly so it would be somewhat unnoticeable even though he was sure Blaine probably noticed a little at some point.

"Am I amusing you?" Blaine asked with that same goofy smile he always had on his face.

Kurt looked up and blushed; ducking his head into his book as he violently shook his head 'no.'

Blaine laughed and put his lips so close to Kurt's ear that Kurt winced and tried to move away. Blaine noticed and only moved in closer, whispering, "Your shirt is ripped, by the way."

Kurt looked down wide-eyed and gasped, holding out the hole. He raised his hand and grinned as he did so. _Why is he smiling? _Blaine thought.

Kurt shook his hand a little, quietly saying "Mr. Criss?" As a signal that he needed something. Kurt's grin became bigger when he realized what this could do. _Not only will I be able to get out of this boring class to change my shirt, but I'll avoid Blaine. Avoiding Blaine! Who knew it could be this easy?_

"Yes, Mr. Hummel?" Mr. Criss asked, sounding bored and annoyed.

"C-Can I please return to my dorm to change my shirt? It seems I have a hole."

Mr. Criss narrowed his eyes. "I don't trust you won't skip. I need a volunteer; a trustworthy student to accompany Kurt as he replaces his shirt?"

Several hands shot up in the air and Kurt swallowed. _Thank gosh Blaine most likely wouldn't be volunteering._

"I will!" Jeff screamed.

"No, pick me!" Nick teased.

"Kurt obviously loves me more," Trent joked, sticking his tongue out at the other two boys.

"Oh yeah, that's why Kurt hangs out with _me _the most!" David sarcastically said.

"Go ahead, ask Kurt who he likes better. You'd hear my name," Thad said with a huge smile.

"Um," Mr. Criss interrupted the group bicker. "I'd much rather choose a polite student who doesn't constantly call out."

Kurt looked at Jeff with an apologetic glance saying 'I'm sorry, I was out of line yesterday. Please forgive me?' Fortunately, Jeff's eyes stared back with a look that said 'It's okay, it get it. We all have bad days; don't sweat it.'

"Hmm, let's see…Blaine! Why don't you go join Kurt since you're sitting there oh so patiently?" Mr. Criss asked, and Blaine and Kurt both shared uneasy glances.

"I-I don't think that's such a good idea, Mr. Cr—" Kurt started.

"Do you want to change your shirt or not?" Mr. Criss asked, very annoyed.

Kurt sighed and stood up and walked out of the room. He walked very slowly so it wasn't obvious he was waiting for Blaine, but he didn't want to leave him on the other side of the school. Blaine ran up to Kurt and accidentally stepped a little too close and Kurt flinched at Blaine's warm breath on the side of his face. Blaine's mouth formed an 'o' shape when he realized exactly what happened and Kurt blushed. Kurt began walking incredibly fast—too fast for Blaine to catch up.

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine yelled as he walked as fast as he could without starting to run.

Kurt closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He turned to see Blaine finally catching up.

"Yes?"

"Criss told me to stay with you," Blaine started.

Kurt thought of a response as he realized Blaine's statement could be taken more than one way. "Well you've been doing a terrible job all day."

Blaine looked confused. "What's that supposed to mean?" _Oh no, don't tell me he's starting with me again._

"Remember how you claimed that I said 'go away forever'?"

"Um, yeah?"

"It wasn't me."

"Excuse me?"

"It wasn't me, Blaine. I asked if you could leave and you said 'if you really want me to go away _forever_.' That was uncalled for. So, I came to the conclusion that only someone who really wants me out of their life that badly would suggest that, so fine. You want me to leave so bad? I will."

"You won't walk away from me, Kurt."

Kurt raised his eye brows and took a step back. "And why not?"

"Because of…what you told me the other day. The thing that started this all…"

"You don't think I'll leave?"

Blaine sighed. "Honestly? No."

Kurt narrowed his eyes and stepped very close to Blaine so their faces were merely inches apart. "Watch me," He whispered and turned around, swinging his hips as he did. He couldn't _not _have a pep in his step as he finally showed Blaine whose boss! _I won't let him control me like this, as Priscilla Renae once said, 'trying to control me like some kind of Barbie, but that just ain't me.'_

All Blaine could do was just stand there, motionless. _Did he really just…How could he have…He thinks he can…_ Blaine suddenly remembered what he had to do and walked slowly behind Kurt, not making his presence noticeable.

"I don't get it," Blaine eventually spoke as they were pretty close to Kurt's dorm.

"Hmm?" Kurt perched an eye brow.

"I don't _get it. _Just a few days ago you were head over heels for me, and now you don't want to look at me."

"People can change, Blaine," Kurt snapped but surprisingly enough with a calmer tone than the one he had used on Jeff.

Kurt opened up the door to his dorm and Blaine walked in reluctantly. He inhaled Kurt's angelic scent, missing it dearly. Kurt walked at his normal pace to his side of the walk-in closet and pulled out a blazer and a clean, detergent smelling tie. Blaine took a step by the closet and breathed in that scent as well, once again, missing the way Kurt always seemed to smell. Kurt noticed and gave him a disgusted look. Blaine blushed and turned away. Kurt chuckled softly, loving when Blaine was embarrassed. _Why did Blaine just sniff my clothes? Oh gosh, I should wash them._

"Fine," Kurt whispered as he threw the blazer and tie onto his messy bed.

"Problem?" Blaine asked, sounding annoyed since he'd just been standing there awkwardly without making conversation.

"You're sniffing it, I should wash them."

Blaine's eyes shot open wide. "Oh, no, Kurt! It was just…I-I, um, it smelled like—_really _good…"

Kurt laughed. "Oh, okay."

Kurt picked up his blazer, then suddenly realized he couldn't put that one on top, and set it back down. He lifted up his shirt enough to show his full stomach and Blaine gasped. Kurt blushed and threw his shirt back down.

"Blaine?"

"Y-yes?" Blaine nervouslystuttered. _You just looked __**so **__hot right now._

"Mind turning around? Unless you'd like to see the loch ness monster," Kurt joked.

"O-oh, right, s-sorry Kurt," Blaine turned around, face-palming himself for staring so openly like that. _Trust me, Kurt, you are __**far **__from ugly._

Kurt slipped his blazer off, neatly folding it and placing it on top of his messy bed. He took his time putting on the new uniform, forgetting that Blaine was standing there. He looked around the room and spotted Blaine and hurried to tell him he could turn around.

"Oh crap, you're still here…" Kurt muttered. "You can turn around now, I don't look _as _bad anymore."

Blaine didn't smile because he hated when beautiful people put themselves down. _You didn't look bad in the first place. _"Oh, okay."

Blaine turned around and could barelylook Kurt in the eye. He couldn't keep his mind from daydreaming. _If only he were cast in the school play as the princess and I was the prince… I could sweep him away on my horse and then kiss those beautiful lips and run my fingers through his hair… Why did I just have a little fantasy of him? This is __**Kurt, **__your __**best friend, **__not boyfriend._

"—aine? Blaine?" Kurt was calling.

"Huh?" Blaine asked, eyes finally focusing onto reality.

"You were daydreaming or something because your pupils dilated…"

Blaine blushed and went to open up the door. Right when he was about to put his hand on the door knob, Kurt called him.

"Blaine! Can you please do my tie for me? I usually have Jeff help me because these blazers are _far _too tight."

Blaine sighed and walked over, plastering a smile on his face. _Of course, now of all times I have to get exceedingly close to Kurt. _"Sure thing."

Kurt handed him his tie and allowed Blaine's body to be centimeters away from his own. _He's lucky this isn't as painful for him as it is for me not to kiss him right now, _Kurt thought.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and began fiddling with the tie to set it into place. Kurt wiggled and Blaine frowned. "Kurt, if you want me to do this right, you have to stop moving."

Kurt sighed and his eye brows furrowed. "Right, I'm sorry, I just get nervous when—" _When I get so close to you like this. _"When people wrap their arms around me to fix my tie."

"Why are you nervous? Doesn't Jeff do this all the time?"

"That doesn't mean I feel any less uncomfortable."

Kurt wasn't even trying to lead Blaine on or anything. He was just acting natural. No matter who came with him, he was going to ask someone for help. Blaine couldn't help but gape when Kurt tilted his head back so he was staring at the ceiling and his neck was completely exposed.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Why are you um—" _Looking so freaking hot. _"Staring at the ceiling?"

"It makes me feel less awkward when I have to look at your face when your this close. Would you prefer to have our lips almost touching?"

"I-uh, um—"

"Exactly, Blaine. You're not my friend, I'm not yours. It's better this way."

Blaine swallowed hard. "Who said you weren't my friend?"

"You did when you suggested you should leave forever."

Blaine's eyes told how much that was a lie and he could see that now. He may not like Kurt the way Kurt liked him, but that's okay because they'd still have their friendship. Now if only he could go back in time…

"Blaine?"

"Huh, what?"

"You kind of left your arms wrapped around my neck…"

Blaine took in his surroundings. He wasn't on stage, kissing Kurt passionately while riding on a fancy horse. He was in Kurt's room fixing his tie. Well, he was supposed to be. Instead, his hands were on Kurt's already fixed tie and just around his neck. The temptation to just lean in and kiss him with all his might was becoming too much to bear. He leaned in; prepared to do it. He can do this.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed and waited for Blaine to be finished fixing his tie. What he didn't expect was for Blaine's lips to touch his jaw. Twice. Blaine kissed Kurt's jaw passionately, then he pulled back and went in for another kiss. Kurt was frozen. He didn't know if he should join in and kiss Blaine back like he'd been wanting to do since forever, or he should give Blaine a taste of his own medicine. So, Blaine was obviously attracted to him, but he needed to know what it felt like to be rejected. Like Kurt had said the other day, anyone Blaine wanted—he <em>got them. <em>He needs to know what it's like, he wants to be a songwriter? Perfect material.

Blaine went in once again, not even noticing Kurt getting stiff because he was against what Blaine was doing.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt stuttered.

Blaine froze, realizing exactly what he just did. _I'm so stupid! _ "Y-Yes, Kurt?"

"Wh-what are you d-doing?"

"I-I really don't know…"

"What the _hell _are you doing, Blaine? It seems to me like you just freely kissed my jaw! _Three freaking times, _Blaine!" Kurt screamed, throwing Blaine's arms off of his shoulders.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Kurt, I just—the temptation, it was too much—"

"No, Blaine, that wasn't temptation. You know what temptation is? Having you date almost every gay person from Dalton _and _McKinley! And you didn't once date me! You dated _everyone, _Blaine! And then you think you can just come here and kiss me because you _feel like it? _It doesn't work that way, Blaine! You can't have every person in the world just because you may think you're hot!"

"Kurt, I'm so sorry—"

"You disgust me," Kurt yelled, slamming the door and running back to the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I forgot to say, the last chapter: The whole 'Jeff is naked' thing isn't mine, i took the joke from the show F.R.I.E.N.D.S. I'm so sorry, i forgot to say that!**

**Finally, Blaine kissed Kurt (even if it wasn't on the lips) and the story is going to build off of that as well! :D**

**Please review, it means the world to me and gives me inspiration to write and update faster! :]**

**Lav ya!**

**X0X0X0**


	4. Left Out

_You disgust me. You disgust me. You disgust me. _Kurt's words haunted Blaine all through the night. _What the hell is wrong with you, Blaine? You claim forever that you don't have any feelings for Kurt whatsoever, but then you go ahead and think it's okay to just kiss him without permission! _

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening slowly.

"Blaine?" Wes whispered. Wes was his roommate, and Blaine would normally ask where he was all day, but all he could think of right now was Kurt.

"What, Wes?" Blaine replied annoyed.

"What happened while I was gone today?"

"Well, don't get mad, promise?"

Wes sighed, even though he knew he had to agree because he heard from David that Kurt and Blaine had to leave and they both came back like they'd just seen a ghost. So, clearly, he could only ask one of those two and Blaine would probably know more of the story because he'd obviously went against Wes' rules. _I'll ask Kurt later, too, _Wes thought.

"Fine. Spill."

"Okay, so I went against your rules—"

"Blaine!"

"I said don't get mad! Now let me finish!" Blaine sighed, very annoyed that Wes got angry so quickly. "I started talking to Kurt because he came in late and was forced to sit next to me. I tried making conversation with him, but then he claimed that I hated him because he wasn't the one who suggested I left forever. It was me. And he was right. And I was so stupid, I didn't mean it that way. I was just so upset. And then Mr. Criss picked me to accompany him to change his shirt because I told Kurt he had a hole and Criss didn't trust him going alone," Blaine paused to let a tear fall from his eye. _When did you start crying over this?_

"And?"

"I'm getting to it, relax. So then we went up and I realized how _amazing _he always smelled and I really missed that. I kind of inhaled it deeply…twice…"

"Oh, Blaine…"

"Shh! Let me finish, please. He noticed and shot me a disgusted look and I blushed and walked to the center of the room. He looked so adorable while he was trying to pick out his clothes, even though all the uniforms were the same, and he walked back. So he lifted up his shirt and it revealed his _entire _stomach. I gasped and I couldn't help but think—" _Do I really want to tell him this? He's my coach for this Kurt problem, so it's best if I do. _"I couldn't help but think 'oh my gosh, he looks so incredibly hot right now.'"

"_What?"_

"Wait—it gets worse." Blaine let another tear escape and returned to his story. "After I was about to go for the door when he stopped me."

"He stopped you?"

"He stopped me. He asked me to fix his tie."

"Oh no…"

"Shut _up, _Wes! So he was complaining about how uncomfortable he was so he tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. His neck was showing, and I couldn't stand the temptation…"

"You didn't."

"I did. I leaned in and kissed his jaw. Passionately."

"No!"

"Twice."

"Blaine! What the _hell, _man!"

"And then once more."

"And what did Kurt do about this?"

"He kind of…freaked out on me. His last words before storming off were 'you disgust me.'"

"Oh, Blainers!" Wes screamed, throwing both arms onto Blaine. "How could you be so incredibly _stupid?"_

Blaine laughed. He wasn't happy, and Wes knew that, but he needed any type of joy that could show he was happy so Kurt wouldn't tell how much this was killing him the next day. "I-I really don't know, Wes, but can I sleep? I'm so tired…"

"Night, Blaine," Wes said with a wave and passed out on his own bed.

Blaine expected his dream to be so much better than reality. It was, but he didn't expect it do bug him so much in the morning. His eyes closed and he drifted into a deep sleep.

_"Great idea with a pool party, San!" Brittany cheered. "Is Blainers coming?"_

_ "Yeah, sweetie, he's coming. He said he'd be late and Kurt's going to be even later," Santana replied._

_ "Kurt's coming? I've missed him so much!" Rachel interjected._

_ "Not as much as you missed me, right?" Blaine walked in, winking at Rachel._

_ "Blaine!" Brittany screamed, jumping on top of him._

_ Blaine laughed with the world's hugest grin spread across his face. "Brittany! Santana! Oh my gosh, I missed you guys so much!"_

_ Blaine followed Finn and Puck over to the 10 foot deep end of the pool and the three of them were preparing to belly flop into it. Finn and Puck made a huge splash, causing Blaine to tremble. He tucked and was about to jump in when a warm hand tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to see Kurt. Shirtless Kurt. Amazingly beautiful Kurt. Shirtless Kurt. The nicest most kindest person in the world. Shirtless Kurt. His best friend. Did he mention shirtless? Blaine started gaping and Kurt nervously laughed. Once Blaine realized how hot Kurt looked he fell backwards, reaching out for Kurt's hand and evidently, Kurt fell in with him._

_ While underwater, Blaine could have sworn he felt his lips attacking his cheek, but he couldn't be sure. He rose from the water and Kurt's arms were around his neck the same way Blaine did to him in Kurt's dorm. Kurt leaned in close and whispered in Blaine's ear._

_ "I would get out now if I were you unless you want me to put on a show for everyone here," Kurt said with sass._

_ Blaine blushed and followed his orders. When he stepped out of the pool he felt Kurt staring at him even though he didn't turn around to see for sure. _

_ "Here's a towel," Santana yelled throwing a towel at his face. She leaned in and whispered as well. "I would dry up on the hammock over there, who knows what might happen with Kurt. Don't tell me you didn't notice the way he looked at you right now. He was the one who asked me to invite you. Go get him."_

_ Confused, Blaine did as he was told once again and went to sit on the hammock but careful not to lay down; he didn't know exactly what was going on and he didn't want Kurt throwing a slushy all over his body so if he sat up he could defend himself easier. Kurt stepped out as well and got his own towel from the pool basket next to Santana's grill in which Tina and Mike were grilling hot dogs and hamburgers on. _

_ Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt walked over and sat next to Blaine. It wasn't Kurt's usual distance, when he was in love with Blaine but kept it hidden. Kurt's side was touching Blaine's side and Blaine couldn't have felt more awkward due to the amount of people staring. After about 10 seconds, everyone rolled their eyes and returned to their party in their own little world; leaving Kurt and Blaine to themselves._

_ "Blaine," Kurt started, staring at Blaine._

_ Blaine whipped his head around, their faces now inches apart._

_ "When you kissed me, the other day in school, I didn't say I didn't enjoy it," Kurt said breathlessly._

_ "I'm really sor—"_

_ "Shh, just—stop, I can't do this anymore," Kurt said._

_ "What are you talking about, Kurt?"_

_ "I just—"_

_ Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek in his hand and kissed Blaine full on the lips. He held the kiss for as long as he could before he could feel Blaine pulling away._

_ "Wh't 're y'u do'n" Blaine forced out, not even making sense because of how shocked he was._

_ He was once again greeted by Kurt's hand squeezing his cheek and his lips passionately pressing against his own. He was reluctant to kiss back at first, but he realized then that kissing Kurt was all he had been wanting to do since he met Kurt, it just took him this long to realize it. He gave up; letting his eyes flutter shut and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt responded by taking his free hand and rubbing the back of Blaine's head. _

_ "Just let me kiss you forever…" Kurt whispered, causing Blaine's heart to beat faster._

"Top-o-the mornin' Blaine!" Wes yelled while throwing a pillow at Blaine.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME GET BACK TO MY _MARVELOUS _DREAM," Blaine protested and took the thrown pillow and used it to cover his ears. Blaine hadn't even thought of the fact that it was Saturday and he was supposed to be meeting the other Warblers at his dorm at 10:00 AM. _I doubt Kurt will come, and honestly, I'm glad he isn't. I don't know how that dream will affect me around him. But I don't…__**love **__him, do i? No, that's crazy. It was just a stupid dream, that's all. Why would Santana ever freely throw a pool party? I'm just losing my mind, that's all._

The door flew open.

"Wes! Mirror Mirror starts in an hour, we have to leave now or else we won't be able to find good sea—" Kurt stopped mid-sentence, staring at Blaine. "M-maybe I should wait just a little longer…"

"No, it's fine, the guys should be here soon, Blaine's just a lazy excuse for a human. How he got those abs is beyond me." Wes stopped him.

Kurt raised an eye brow. "Abs?"

"Hey! I'm not _that l_azy," Blaine protested, sitting up and revealing his shirtless self to Kurt who's eyes widened and turned away. "Who's here?"

"Look for yourself, dummy," Wes laughed.

Blaine thought of a thousand reasons not to. _It's going to be Kurt. I have a feeling it's Kurt. Why didn't I listen to their voice carefully? Kurt is going to see me, get mad, and run away. Kurt's going to be carrying an ax. Kurt is going to physically harm me. _"Kurt…hi…"

"Hi," Kurt breathed out while tapping his foot and still looking away.

Blaine stood up and he really didn't want to see Kurt. He didn't want to get embarrassed over what happened the day before; especially since Wes knew. He didn't want to have to face Kurt after _knowing _what he did to Kurt. He just wanted to run away. It was times like this when he was really sorry for being social, because it seemed to bring him a lifetime worth of negative emotions. He didn't know how much longer he could stand all of this.

Blaine decided he could start being depressing when they all left tonight. For now, he was old Blaine. He may have changed Kurt, but he could easily change him back. "What, Wes gets a hug and I don't?" Blaine complained jokingly as Kurt pulled away from his hello hug with Wes.

Kurt sighed. "No, Blaine, no you don't. I'm worried you may not be able to contain yourself as you couldn't yesterday."

Blaine turned beat red. Wes started laughing. "You brought it on yourself, dude."

"I-I'm going to shower…" Blaine muttered as he walked toward the bathroom. Wes' arm met his neck, almost causing him to choke.

"Not so fast, the guys are coming here any minute and I'm sure none of us would enjoy watching you in nothing but a towel," Wes informed him.

Kurt chuckled. "I know I wouldn't…" He whispered under his breath, but Blaine seemed to notice and shot him a death glare.

At that moment, Jeff came running through the door. "GUYS, GUYS, THERE'S AN EMERGENCY! COME TO THE CHOIR ROOM, QUICK!"

Wes and Blaine shared uneasy looks, but followed as Kurt was running right behind Jeff.

"Kurt, slow down!" Blaine yelled as he tried to keep up.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me what to do."

Blaine sighed and Wes gave him a sympathetic glance. Kurt slowed down as he stepped into the choir room and frowned when Wes ended up behind him. Which meant Blaine was next to him. Touching him. A little too close for Kurt's liking.

Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "What's going on, Jeff?"

Kurt winced and then pulled away violently. "Stop touching me."

"Okay, what is your _problem, _Kurt?" Blaine demanded.

Kurt scoffed. "What is _my _problem, Blaine? Well, you were making out with my jaw yesterday, hmm, could that be it?"

Blaine turned as red as a tomato once again. "Okay, you got me there. But seriously, do you have to act like a child about it? Since I've seen you today you've been doing nothing but complaining and I could've sworn Jeff said there was an _emergency, _and yet you still don't give up the act! What's wrong with you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed. "If only you saw this from my point of view."

"There isn't much more to see, Kurt!"

"Yes there is! Think about it in my shoes, for once, would you? I've been in love with you since we had our first conversation and you've been oblivious, or so I thought, to it until I told you in the hall the other day! And then, you _reject _me and get mad when I have a grudge! We're not all angels, Blaine. And then you suggest that you should leave forever and try to blame it on me for saying that! And then- wait, it gets better- I ask you to help me with my tie because Jeff wasn't there and I find you _making out with my jaw! _Do you know how uncomfortable that was for me, Blaine? Then, you get angry with me for being upset about that! Wow, you sure are on a streak here, aren't you Blaine?"

"Kurt—"

"No, don't '_Kurt' _me. I'm done with you. I'm done with this. I'm done with _us."_

"What are you talking about?"

"Wh-what I'm s-saying is…" Kurt was now choking on held back sobs. "I-I don't want to be f-friends with you a-anymore, B-Bl-Blaine."

Blaine's face paled. _He can't really be doing this, not here, is he? _"So, this is goodbye?"

"Yes."

"…Okay."

With that, Blaine lifted his head to see every other Warbler staring at them as they stood awkwardly in the door way arguing. Kurt stepped inside, wiping his eyes to make sure no tears had escaped. He pasted a smile that everyone knew was fake on his face. "So, what was this _big emergency?"_

Blaine's jaw dropped. _How could he be so…calm? I must not mean that much to him, huh?_

"Well," Nick started. "I had this idea for the Warblers and it was perfect, but if this isn't a good time…"

"Why wouldn't it be a good time?" Kurt interjected.

"Well—th-the, uh…you're whole, '_thing'_ that um…" Nick nervously stared at his feet.

"Oh, that? Please, it's no big deal. What song is it, Nick?" Kurt asked, a ton happier than he expected his voice to sound considering how he really felt.

Kurt looked innocent and trouble free on the exterior. However, this whole combination of hurt and regret and anger boiled up inside of him. He was hurt because Blaine had ruined his life and didn't seem to care because it was gradually becoming a larger hell hole every day. He regretted everything. He regretted ending it with Blaine. He regretted getting mad at Blaine for rejecting him, because it wasn't his fault. He regretted confessing his love to Blaine. He regretted falling for Blaine in the first place. He regretted talking to Blaine that first day on the staircase. Going back even further, he regretted asking to go to Dalton after the boys at McKinley told him to go check it out. He was angry because Blaine didn't feel the same way towards him. Of course, he couldn't control that, but it still wasn't fair—this was the first time Kurt fell for a guy who actually _wasn't _straight, why couldn't he get o_ne _boyfriend? Just this one time?

"Well, I was sort of thinking _Baby, it's cold outside. _I don't know who would be the best pair for it, but I figured Wes could hold auditions or something, I don't know," Nick said.

"I'll do it," Blaine said nonchalantly as he stepped into the choir room.

"Oh no," Kurt muttered under his breath and took a step away from the entrance so he wasn't within touching distance of Blaine. Who knows what that boy might do next.

"Why don't we do it this way, who _wants _to try out?" Wes asked.

Kurt looked over how many hands were raised. _Blaine, Nick, Jeff, Trent, and David._ Hesitantly, Kurt raised his own hand. _All I'm saying it, I better not get paired with Blaine for the most flirtatious song known to man._

"Okay," David started. "Why don't we have try outs tonight? Because I sort of have somewhere to attend—I mean, it _is _Saturday."

"Perfect! Wes declared, slamming his gavel. "Warbler practice dismissed."

Hours passed and Kurt spent the whole day reading and texting his friends from McKinley who he dearly missed. The suspense was killing him. _If Blaine and I get picked, I'm going to shoot myself. _Then, an even bigger realization hit him. _If Blaine gets paired with someone else and a week later I find out that they're dating, I'm going to shoot __**him. **_Kurt sighed and rolled over on his bed, grabbing his book, and continued reading. Suddenly, the door burst open. He figured it was just Jeff being his hyper self and didn't lift his eyes from the book.

"Kurt?" The surprisingly soothing voice called out.

"Huh?" Kurt looked up, book closing with his bookmark in his hand. "Crap…" he muttered, trying to find the page.

"Wes, uh…needs us. It's important," The man told him, slightly out of breath.

"I'm sorry, who are yo—" Kurt's eyes widened when he saw Blaine there. Looking stunning as ever. Blaine wasn't in his regular uniform, something Kurt hadn't been able to see in a while, and gosh, he missed it.

"Yeah, uh, can we go?"

Kurt chuckled softly. "Have to pee or something?"

Blaine face palmed himself. "Was I that obvious?"

Kurt laughed, trying to slip on his shoes and placing his book back on his stand.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked as if Kurt had three heads.

"Pardon?"

"Don't put your shoes on, Kurt. We have to get down there. Now."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Ugh, fine. If I slip and fall I expect you to help me."

Blaine blushed and looked toward the doorway to hide it. _No way. That involves touching you. That involves recalling what I did the other day. That involves embarrassment._

The two stepped into the hall, Kurt sliding down the hall and laughing when he fell or hit his head against a wall. Blaine was holding in his laughs, remembering his and Kurt's dispute earlier.

"Why aren't you blowing up on me, Kurt?" Blaine asked quickly, scolding himself internally for not filtering what he was saying.

"Um, what?" Kurt asked, pretending to avoid their fight.

"You said you didn't want to be friends anymore, why are you being so nice to me?"

Kurt bit his lip, thinking of some explanation. _Why AM I being so nice to him? _"Well, we wouldn't want to depress everyone else, now would we? Guess those acting classes I took are finally paying off."

Blaine swallowed hard. _Why did I have to ask that? Now things are going to be even more awkward than before, if that's possible._

The two finally entered the choir room to find Wes and David sitting and talking.

"Hi, Kurt," Wes started although he sounded disgusted. _Of course I'm taking Blaine's side of this. Kurt's acting like a child; he should just forgive him and get over it. _"I need to talk to you."

Kurt's face fell. _Oh no. I'm paired up with Blaine, I'm paired up with Blaine, I'm paired up with Blaine. I'm going to die, right here, right now._

"We've calculated your results, your song choice has nothing to do with the outcome, we based it off of your voice entirely. And we found, that…uh, you and Blaine would be best fitting for the song."

Kurt wanted to faint. "Why do you sound nervous?" Kurt asked, sounding dumb. _I knew it._

_ What is he talking about? _Blaine thought.

Wes glanced from Blaine to Kurt then back to Blaine again. "Well, uh, we just wanted to make sure you were okay with that."

"Of course I am!" Kurt said, trying to sound cheerful, but Blaine saw right through it. "Where are we going to be performing it?"

David smiled. "Sectionals, of course."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "No way, really? Oh my gosh, this is amazing!"

"So we expect you two to work together and perfect it. We printed out sheet music for the both of you," David said, handing them the music.

"Thank you, _so _much!" Kurt stared happily at the music.

David smiled a genuine smile once again. "Anytime, now I have to run, so you two start practicing tonight, okay? We're going to have our first rehearsal on Monday, so I recommend you at least start tonight because who knows what Jeff is having you do tomorrow, Kurt," David said laughing.

Kurt smiled and turned to exit with Blaine following behind. "Thank you, again guys!"

"Anytime, Kurt!" David exclaimed with a wave goodbye.

"So, uh we kind of have to practice it…" Blaine said quietly as the two stepped into Kurt's dorm.

"Yeah, I can see that, stupid," Kurt coldly replied, plopping himself on his bed.

Blaine frowned. "Where's Jeff?"

"Going out with Wes, Nick, and David."

"Why weren't we invited? We're part of their 'group.'"

"I-I honestly don't know."

"Okay, so it's just going to be you, me, Nick, and Jeff, tonight, right?" Wes asked.

"Yeah, no Blaine and Kurt." David assured him.

"I understand why and all, but I feel bad. Here they are thinking we just want them to practice and that's why they can't go, but sooner or later they're going to really find out why."

"Let's worry about that when the time comes, Wes."

With that, Wes and David fetched their coats from the backs of their chairs and David whipped out his phone to call Nick and Jeff, telling them to keep it secret from Kurt and Blaine because, really, who knows what those two may be fighting about now.

Kurt took out his sheet music and began studying it. Blaine just stood there in the doorway, awkwardly swaying from foot to foot. Kurt couldn't help but internally smile at how awkward he must feel. _And now he knows how I felt when he just started…making out with my jaw the other day. _Then, bigger problems hit Kurt like a ton of bricks. _I can't believe I agreed to this. Romance song? Blaine? I said I was going to shoot myself, and right now, that sounds like a pretty awesome idea._

Kurt honestly didn't know what to do. He had nowhere to run. When he first came to this school, he had almost everything he could've dreamed of. Thousands of friends, a bully-free school, and, most importantly, finally a crush where the other person _might _just like him back and wasn't straight. However, after months of having it all, things finally tables finally turned on him. _I'm so heartbroken I'm quoting Adele now, _Kurt thought. Blaine broke his heart, and then some more after that, and now everyone seemed to be ignoring him and while going to Lima, Kurt's been bullied by Karofsky many times. It was as if meeting Blaine opened up a door that was pure heaven, and now that door was being closed and Kurt was forced to return to his wretched reality.

"Well, are you just going to stand there all day?" Kurt eventually asked, mentally hitting himself for not thinking the outcome of that through.

"I-If you'd want me t-to…" Blaine awkwardly replied.

"Just sit down, Blaine. I don't have time for fun and games, like you clearly do. I'd like to actually _enjoy _my Saturday, if that's alright with you."

"I-I'm sorry, I could j-just, um, g—"

"Just sit down, Blaine," Kurt ordered with a roll of his eyes.

Blaine sat down on the bed and inched his way closer to Kurt to the point where their shoulders were touching. _What am I doing? Why am I this close? _Blaine panicked.

_What is he doing? He better back up. _Kurt thought coldly.

"So you want to run it through once? I'm sure you know the words, it's a classic," Blaine suggested.

"Sure," Kurt sighed. This was going to be a _long _night.

**A/N: Hey! How are ya'll doing? Soo soooo unbelievable sorry for the lack of updates lately! Dance has been taking over my life! (Not that i mind all that much :D) But i'm working on it, i really am. So i hope this chapter wasn't THAT much of a disappointment considering how long i made ya'll wait :L Please review, i'll love you forever3 Leave any suggestions you have!**

**Lav ya333**

**X0X0X0**

**~Special K-Kray**


	5. Tell Me A Lie

Blaine stood up, stretching his arms quick before Kurt stood up too, tossing his sheet music on the bed. Kurt began to sing and Blaine had a mini panic attack. _Oh no, this is a romance song. What do I do? Do I act flirty? Or would that just piss him off? Do I just stand and sing and let him do the work? Should I be emotionless for my safety right now and save the acting for Warbler practice? What if he literally chops my _head_ off? I can't perform without a head._

"I really can't stay…" Kurt started, inching away from Blaine. Blaine was surprised to see that Kurt no longer look angry or irritated with him. Instead, he looked completely into character and it brought Blaine back to the days where they were fine and Blaine had no idea Kurt had feelings for him. _How could I have been so stupid? _Blaine thought.

"But baby, it's cold outside!" Blaine sang, inching closer to Kurt. _Please don't scoot away again._

"I've got to go away…" Kurt gave a sympathetic look, in which he was pretending not to be upset with Blaine. _He's a pretty good actor, _Blaine thought.

"But baby it's cold outside!" Blaine pouted and shot Kurt the puppy dog eyes. Kurt smiled and continued to sing the next line. _That smile wasn't acting, it was real! _Blaine thought.

"This evening has been…" Kurt put his hands in the air as if he was surrendering and took yet another step backwards, only to be followed by Blaine chasing him again.

"Been hoping that you'd drop in," Blaine placed both of his hands on each of Kurt's arms, causing Kurt to stare with wide eyes. _Too much? _Blaine asked himself.

"So very nice," Kurt breathed out, not being able to look away from how cute Blaine looked at this moment.

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice," Blaine slid his hands slowly down Kurt's arms and wrapping his hands with Kurt's. Kurt shivered and avoided Blaine's eyes which were so obviously staring intently at his face.

"My mother will start to worry," Kurt blushed and pulled one hand free. The other was being tugged on by Blaine.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" Blaine took his free hand to cup the side of Kurt's face.

Kurt inhaled a shaky breath. _Two can play at this game, Anderson. _"My father will be pacing the floor," he sang as he used both of his hands to cup Blaine's face and he brought his face merely inches apart from Blaine's.

This time, Blaine took a shaky deep breath. _I wasn't teasing you, stupid. It's called acting. Have you not paid attention to the lyrics of the song?_ "Listen to the fireplace roar!" He didn't move from that position, for he was too comfortable and secretly hoping Kurt would just kiss him already.

"So really I'd better scurry," Kurt winked and turned, running for the door.

Blaine was honestly a little thrown back by the wink. _Didn't you just wish I was dead a few minutes ago? _"Beautiful, please don't hurry." _You really are beautiful. Don't leave me._

"Well maybe just a half a drink more," Kurt rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and turned back around to face Blaine.

"Put some music on while I pour," Blaine smiled warmly and walked across the room.

Kurt turned around and smiled to himself. _Since when could I be this flirtatious with him and feel okay with it? I'm loving it! _Kurt chuckled softly to himself, and when he was about to sing the next line, a boom echoed throughout the room.

"Oh my gosh, Blaine! Are you okay?" Kurt screamed frantically and rushed to the freezer to grab an ice pack.

"Ahh—does it look like I'm okay, Kurt?" Blaine snapped which caused Kurt to mentally slap himself for being so stupid.

Kurt picked Blaine up off the ground, surprisingly enough with ease, and sat him on his bed. He chose to ignore the way Blaine seemed to melt into his touch and just let Kurt throw him around. Kurt was utterly confused and honestly, he didn't know what emotions to feel or not to feel anymore. Just the other day, Blaine made it pretty damn clear that he wanted nothing to do with Kurt romantically. Yet here he was, trying to kiss Kurt and he even clutched at Kurt's shirt as he tried to drop Blaine on the bed. Either Blaine was bipolar, or he had a serious issue with Kurt and he just wanted to make his life as complicated as possible.

"Where's your phone, Blaine?" Kurt asked, rubbing circles over his knee; the area that Blaine kept touching so that must've been what he'd hurt.

"It's in my…uh," Blaine patted his back pocket and his eyes shot open wide when he felt nothing there. "I lost it during the song."

Kurt sighed. "Only you would find a way to do that." Kurt picked his phone off of the night stand and held it out to Blaine.

"Why? It's not like my phone is going to find the cure for an injured knee cap," Blaine sarcastically stated.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're going to call Wes and tell him of your injury. No, we can't do it from my phone, he accidentally blocked my number at Jeff's party a few weeks back, remember? Use my phone to call yours."

As Blaine started dialing, a song flowed through the room.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy come on sugar let me know. If you really need me, just reach out and touch me. Come on honey tell me so._

Kurt couldn't hold back the laugh that so very badly wanted to escape. "Why is that your ringtone?"

Blaine blushed. "I set personal ring tones for everybody. _Do Ya Think I'm Sexy _is Wes' ringtone."

"And what's mine?"

"You'll see."

With that, Blaine dialed his own number on Kurt's phone. Soon, another song rang through the room.

_You tell me I'm a screwed up mess and that I never listen. You tell me you don't want my kiss and that you need your distance. Tell me anything but don't say he's what you're missing baby. If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight, spare me what you think and tell me a lie._

Kurt fell silent. "Oh," he breathed out.

Blaine suddenly got an idea. "It sounds like it's coming from under the dresser. Also, why did I have to punch in my number? Don't you have it?"

Kurt knelt down to retrieve Blaine's phone from under the dresser and he swallowed hard. _Well I didn't think that one through. _"I was trying to uh send you a text and my finger slipped. Stupid touch screens, you know how it is." _Please, please buy it._

_I'm not that stupid. Well, I guess I am for actually keeping your number. _"Oh yeah, I hate when that happens."

Kurt simply stared at Blaine, yet again getting lost in his unbelievably gorgeous hazel eyes. After a few seconds, or what seemed like hours, Blaine cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well, I'm just going to look over the words, you get some rest. I'm sure stress is the last thing your knee needs right now," Kurt gave him an assuring smile, and then stood up and walked over to Jeff's bed.

"Where are you going?" Blaine childishly whined.

"I'm letting you sleep."

Blaine patted the spot next to him and gave Kurt a pouty face. Kurt simply laughed quietly and rolled his eyes. Normally, this would have been just any gesture given by anyone. But the way Kurt laughed adorably in that moment, the way his eyes couldn't find one object to focus one, the way Kurt's nose scrunched up in the most irresistible way as he stood up and moved onto the bed next to Blaine, it was all too much. Blaine needed to kiss him, to know what it felt like. He just couldn't believe it took him this long to realize how much he wanted Kurt.

"You can come closer you know," Blaine said in a hushed tone that almost made Kurt faint. _How can he get his voice so deep like that?_

Kurt fake smiled but still kept his eyes trained on the floor. He inched his way closer to Blaine and once their shoulders were connected, Blaine finally stopped staring at Kurt and contentedly looked around the room.

They just stayed like that for quite some times. Eventually, Blaine's head fell back and he drifted into a deep sleep, one that would not be easy to wake up from. Or so Kurt thought.

Kurt finally memorized every note, line, and number of notes in each staff forwards, backwards, and so on by the time he felt tired. He didn't necessarily need all of that practice, he just desperately needed to find a way to escape the awkwardness ensuing with Blaine beside him. He peered over the paper and took in the room; silent just as it was a few hours ago. _Where is everyone? _He then decided to look at Blaine, who was sleeping so peacefully. Kurt would give anything to just lean in and kiss him just once, just to know what it feels like. But he knew he couldn't do that. Not unless he wanted hell for the rest of his life, him getting pissed at Blaine for kissing him and then reciprocating the action. Just then, realization hit him. _Wait, isn't Blaine a heavy sleeper? One time and he wouldn't even know about it. It couldn't hurt anyone, right?_ With that thought in mind, and honestly before he could even process what he was doing, Kurt was kissing Blaine.

And it was everything he'd ever dreamed of.

Kissing Blaine didn't feel like kissing Karofsky or Brittany or Jeff when he was dared to that one time. It felt special, like he had a feeling Blaine actually loved him. Which he knew he didn't, but it was nice to dream.

Unfortunately, the fun hadn't lasted long. Kurt was savoring the taste of Blaine for as long as he could, holding on to any taste that he might crave the next time he saw Blaine, but then something strange happened.

He could feel Blaine's lips beginning to move under his own.

Kurt shot back, eyes wide and panting heavily, as well as Blaine. Except Blaine didn't seem alarmed, not one bit. His eyes gave away that it was as if they were dating and this was a normal thing. So, he smiled as if to say 'haha, I won! In your face!' and blinked once at Kurt. "Well good morning to you, too."

Kurt blushed and suddenly felt ashamed of himself. How could he lose control so easily like that? What was wrong with him? Kurt bounced off the bed and was literally shaking as he struggled to put his shoes on. He quickly grabbed a sweater and ran for the door.

"Kurt! Where are you going?" Blaine yelled as he stood up. Apparently, that rest didn't do crap because he was groaning in pain and limping to where Kurt was.

Kurt wanted to help. He really did. But he couldn't stay there and feel any more embarrassed than he already was. He had to leave. Now. Forever.

"I have to go, I'm sorry," Kurt whispered.

"What do you mean? You live here, Kurt," Blaine's eye brows furrowed.

"Not anymore," Kurt could feel the tears forming in his eyes.

"What are you—Kurt, what's going on?"

Kurt sighed and wiped his eyes so no tears had the chance to fall just yet. "I didn't want to tell you. I wanted you to find out on your own."

"Gosh, Kurt, just tell me already!"

"I'm transferring back to McKinley."

**A/N: Don't kill me, don't kill me. It all gets sorted out, don't worry. I just had to end it there because that idea had been bubbling up in me for days now :D**

**Songs used:**

**Do Ya Think I'm Sexy- Rod Stewart**

**Tell Me A Lie- One Direction**

**Baby It's Cold Outside- Zooey Deschanel and Leon Redbone (**I THINK LOL**)**

**ONCE AGAIN: DON'T. KILL. ME. IT HAD TO HAPPEN, BUT IT GETS SORTED OUT. JUST CHILLAX B-)**


	6. Leave Me Alone

"I'm transferring back to McKinley."

The words stung Blaine like a knife ripping straight through his heart. Dalton was supposed to be his safe place, right? Why would he be running away? Oh, right. _Blaine. _The Blaine that broke his heart, threw it carelessly in the shredder, and didn't stick around to watch. _Stupid Blaine, stupid Blaine, stupid Blaine! Did you think this far ahead, huh? Did you ever consider the fact that you may want Kurt in the future, did you? And look how that turned out. Perfect._

How he used to think it awkward and not right to be crushing on his best friend, he had finally come to terms with himself. Blaine realized that now, he couldn't choose who he fell in love with. In fact, people who fall in love with their best friends are even luckier because they barely have to change a thing. And now, of all times for him to want Kurt more than ever, Kurt wants absolutely nothing to do with him. In fact, Kurt was changing schools because of Blaine. But that still didn't explain why Kurt had kissed him while Blaine was sleeping…

"Is this a bad time?" Wes asked with a wide-eyed David beside him. The two were awkwardly standing in the doorway as Kurt's grip on the door tightened.

"Uh, no, but um, Wes? I need to talk to you…" Kurt looked to the ground.

"Sure, go ahead," Wes gestured for Kurt to speak.

"And the rest of the Warblers."

"What? Why?"

"I wanted to keep this from Blaine as long as possible, but he knows, and it's time everyone else knew as well."

"Kurt, what's going on?"

"He's transferring back to McKinley," Blaine intervened.

Wes and David shared worried looks with each other. Did they just hear him right? No, they couldn't have. Blaine probably said that he was travelling back to 1950. Yeah, that's logical. But how could Kurt just up and go like that? When was he leaving? Would he be able to perform at Sectionals? What's Blaine going to do?

"I-I'm really sorry, W-Wes…" Kurt sniffled and wiped a single tear from his eye.

"Are you psychotic, Kurt?" David spoke for the first time that entire conversation.

"What the _hell _is wrong with you?" Wes shouted, rage overcoming his voice and although he wanted to be nice considering Kurt most likely had his reasons, his brain didn't let him. So he got to watch Kurt tear up even worse and nearly collapse on the floor.

"I-I h-had to…"

"No, you didn't have to do anything, Kurt. Why would you go back to the place where you were physically bullied and sexually abused?" David continued questioning him.

"TH-THERE'S OTHER R-REASONS, D-DAVID! S-STOP BEING S-SO JUDGEMENTAL!" Kurt couldn't hold in his sobs any longer. So, he settled for crying his way to someplace in Dalton.

That was exactly where Kurt was running to; tears flowing freely down his face.

_**Tears fall like the rain.**_

Kurt was running to a place. Somewhere, anywhere. He just had to get out of there. As he was running, he shut his eyes tight and kept running, not even caring if a wall was coming his way. In fact, running into a wall and being unconscious sounded like a pretty swell idea at the moment. Why did everyone hate him all of a sudden? It seems as if sharing your feelings only brings bad things, not like they tell you, huh? 'Sharing is caring' or 'Don't keep your feelings bottled up inside.' _So, that was all crap, then? _Kurt asked himself. Every time he tells someone close to him who's not supposed to judge him on how he feels, he ends up getting hurt. Kurt had had enough of this. Everyone was constantly picking on him, and he didn't know how to handle it. Sure, he had been bullied and hated on, but never like this. Now, people were intentionally _ignoring _him. And when they _had _to talk to him, it wasn't a pleasant conversation. Had he been driving them away? What makes it all the more frustrating is that before, there was a reason for the obscene behavior: he was gay and some people are homophobic. But now…now Kurt had no idea why everyone hated him. Was he just stupid and that's why people hated him? Was he not skinny enough? Was he not pretty enough? Was he not brave enough? Did he not sing good enough? Was he not sanitary enough? (Even though that was highly unlikely.) _Well, I guess I'll have to try everything until I find one that works._

What was wrong with him? Why didn't he do anything to stop him? Better yet, why didn't _Wes _or _David _do anything to stop him? They were right there too, and they had fewer issues with Kurt than Blaine did. He just let Kurt run away to who knows where, not once thinking to lend him a hand. Kurt's obviously going through a hard time right now, and _what's so wrong with me that I won't help him? _No, instead Blaine taunts him while Kurt is so very obviously crushing on him and he freaking kisses Kurt _back! _He tells Kurt that he just wants to be friends, no—best friends even though Kurt doesn't seem to want the same, and then instead of asking Kurt to stop doing that given Blaine's response, but no. He thinks it's a good idea to kiss him back. No wonder Kurt jumped back, frightened. He probably wasn't in control of his brain-to-mouth filter and once he realized what he was doing, he stopped it immediately. What he hadn't expected was to feel Blaine agreeing with what he was doing.

Now all Blaine could feel was regret.

_**I feel a little bad when I think of the pain that you put him through.**_

Wes and David returned to their dorms, obviously not too worried about Kurt. _What are they, heartless monsters? How could they not give a damn about what happened to that poor boy?_

Blaine didn't have the heart to leave. So, he slept just outside Kurt's doorstep. He could only pray that by morning Kurt wouldn't do something to harm him (like pouring honey down his shirt or something way worse like ridding all his hair gel.)

By the morning, Blaine woke slowly and knocked on Kurt's door. Surely Kurt wouldn't leave on a Sunday…would he? Wait, of course he would. Sunday would be the perfect day, what with school starting again the next day and everything. Carefully and hopefully, he knocked on the door.

No response.

He knocked again.

Nothing.

"Kurt? Please, open up, Kurt. You're scaring me."

Not a peep.

This time, Blaine began smacking the door with loud bangs, not caring who he would wake up. He needed to at least know Kurt was in there and ignoring him, not that he's not there at all. "Kurt, please Kurt! Open the door, I'm begging you! Kurt!"

A very sleepy Wes appeared in the hallway as he clasped a hand on his Blaine's shoulder. "He's gone, Blaine. He came back to get his stuff a few hours after you fell asleep."

Blaine couldn't stop his eyes from tearing up. _Why couldn't have I just realized I had feelings for him in the beginning of this all? It could've been prevented. But I let it slide, assuming he'd be okay. Now he's gone. _"What do you mean 'he's gone?' He has to be in there…"

"It's over, Blaine. Kurt's gone and he's not coming back. Come on, you look like a hot mess, let's go get you cleaned up."

"NO!" Blaine screeched and pounded his fist on the door. He pressed his back against the door and slid down, sobbing obscenely. "He has to be there, Wes. He wouldn't do this to me."

"To _you? _Because, from the looks of it, Kurt wants _nothing _to do with you," A third voice Blaine knew all too well rang out in the hallway.

"Sebastian, get out of here. This doesn't concern you. And no, not even if you _were _a part of the Warblers, would this concern you. Leave," Wes instructed.

"Fair enough. But while little Blainey-bear here is cuddled up to Wesley, I have the OK to make a move on Kurt, don't I? See you around, Blaine," Sebastian winked and strolled away.

Blaine felt his breath hitch at Sebastian's words. He turned to Wes with worried eyes, seeing that Wes was fixated on staring at the ground, disappointed. "He…he wouldn't, would he, Wes?" Blaine whispered.

"I…I honestly don't know, Blaine," Wes let a single tear fall from his eye.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" A voice he didn't recognize rang through the <em>still<em> unknown room.

"Did someone call me?" Kurt turned around clueless.

"Hi, Kurt. My name's Sebastian," Sebastian winked and held out a hand in which Kurt shook. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Uh, I'm sorry, but how do you know my name?"

"I attend Dalton academy," he pointed to his blazer, "as you may have noticed. And i—"

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away from his ridiculously close position by Kurt. "Was just leaving," The voice finished for him.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Saving you from this _creep,_" He answered, pushing Sebastian out of the room.

Blaine had been expecting a 'thank you' or any sign of gratitude. Kurt's response was the exact opposite.

"What the hell?"

Blaine paused. "What?"

"What _right _do you have to stop our conversation? That's right, you don't have one. You shouldn't go snooping around other people's business, because quite frankly I'd much rather be talking to him than you, Blaine."

"I…I was just trying to help, I mean he could—"

"He could've what? Tried introducing himself to me? Ooh, I heard some guy got put in jail for that last week. Consider yourself a hero, Blaine!" Kurt was sarcastically screaming at this point. Neither of them could see Wes and David wincing at the sound in the hallway.

"Kurt, I—"

"No, Blaine. You do nothing. No, scratch that, you do nothing _right. _You've only managed to screw up my life terribly since the moment I've met you. I'm sick of it. Leave me alone."

"Kurt, please—" Blaine began chasing after Kurt as he was scurrying out of God knows where.

"I don't even know where I am, Blaine. That's exactly what you do. I ran off somewhere and spent the night there. You know how dangerous that is? And I only did it to get away from you."

"Kurt! Stop, just—"

"No, I won't stop. I stand by what I said," Kurt sighed and turned to face him. "Leave me alone."

Blaine's heart sank. _How could I do this to Kurt? My best friend Kurt. My always loyal, incredibly wise best friend Kurt. My really hot looking, skinny jean wearing…okay, off-topic, Blaine. This isn't like you to be thinking like this. _

Blaine didn't even realize how stupid he was being. Here he had a crying Kurt begging to get away from him, and he could only think of a completely different problem.

_I think I know how to stop myself from falling for him, since we obviously would never end up together, anyway. There's just no way._

With that thought in mind, Blaine knew exactly what he had to do that day.

_I need to fall for someone else._

**A/N: I know, such a delay in posting, my apologies. I just have to accept that i can't stay on top of posting updates, it just happens whenever :L**

**The ending might be a bit confusing, i kind of rushed to write it before i left for dance, and the very last few sentences were last minute changes. I did NOT want this chapter to end this way, but oh well :)**

**Pwwetttyy pppwweeaazzeee review? :)**

**Songs used:**

**Two Days Old by Cash Cash**

**(and this one is only kind of) Leave Me Alone by The Veronicas**

**Lav ya!**

**X0X0X0**

**~Special K-Kray**


	7. Glinda and Fiyero

It can't be _that _hard, right? Forcing yourself to fall for someone else? It's been done before, and who knows? Maybe Blaine will meet someone amazing and he won't _have _to _force _himself to love them. As he continuously repeated that to himself, Blaine set off to a coffee shop near Dalton.

The bell dinged and Blaine had to hold his finger to his ear to ease the pain. _Is it even legal to make sounds that loud? _On top of that, it was ridiculously busy there; baristas yelling left and right, people laughing and talking loudly on the phone, and apparently some people were having an argument in the corner. _I'm thankful I haven't been here before. Who could put up with this crap daily? _

"SIR! May. I. Help. You. Sir?" The barista rolled her eyes and asked impatiently.

"Uh, yeah, sorry. Could I get a medium drip and a croissant?"

"Sure, whatever, that'll be—SUSANNE, STOP TRYING TO MACK ON THAT POOR HOBBIT AND GET BACK TO MAKING COFFEES- $3.50."

Startled a little by her attitude and choice of words, he whipped out his wallet and handed the barista the money and went to stand by the other side of the counter top and wait for his breakfast. While waiting, he couldn't help but overhear the argument between some guy and his girlfriend in the corner.

"You _what? _Did it a second time and didn't bother to tell me?" He heard the girl shriek.

"No, Glinda, that's not what I meant. I was _going _to say that I'm really sorry and you know—" The man tried to defend himself.

"I know what? How you ripped my heart apart and then expected me to take you back just like that? What am I, a spec of dirt? I guess I don't matter now."

"GLINDA! YOU _KNOW _THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! NOW WHY CAN'T I FINISH TALKING?"

"WHY SHOULD YOU BE ABLE TO? YOU KNOW WHAT, GO KILL YOURSELF."

Blaine's eyes widened. _Who would have the nerve to say that? It doesn't matter how bad he screwed up, that's just plain cruel. _Apparently, the man had the same thought.

Tears gathered in the man's eyes. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me. And I really don't _care _who hears me in this place, let it be a lesson learned. You don't. Mess. With. Glinda. Harton."

With that, the blonde, short girl stormed off, leaving a sobbing mess behind. The man leaned his torso against the wall and slid down, burying his head in his hands as everyone, including Blaine, watched in horror.

"SIR! ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?" The overly rude barista waved a hand in front of Blaine's face.

At this point, Blaine had enough with her attitude. "Yeah, yeah, calm your face. You know, not everyone can move as freakishly fast as you do. You should work on that."

The barista simply rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just beat it."

Blaine grabbed his coffee and croissant and headed over to the only empty table available: the one where the fight had previously taken place.

Blaine took a sip of his coffee and kept eyeing the crying man every few seconds. He just kept crying harder.

And harder.

And harder.

And then Blaine couldn't take it anymore; he slid down the wall to sit next to the man, leaving a slight distance between their shoulders.

"Hey, shh, it's okay…it won't be like this forever…just shh, it'll get better, I promise," Blaine quietly assured him as he put his hand on the man's shoulder.

The man looked up and looked shocked at Blaine, as if he wasn't expecting anyone to do that. To Blaine, it was a normal, regular gesture, but apparently the man was raised differently.

"H-hi," The sobbing boy forced a smile which was just pathetic.

"Hi," Blaine smiled genuinely. "What happened?"

"Wh-why are y-you being n-nice?"

"Well, isn't that what anyone else would do?"

The man threw his arms around Blaine's neck. "Thank you, so much," He mumbled into Blaine's shoulder. "My name's Haven," He pulled back and stared at Blaine.

"Blaine. I don't want to be intruding personal business or anything, but what happened?"

"I'm sure you overheard, but I was having breakfast with my girlfriend, Glinda. I told her about…um, I uh, I did something bad, Blaine. Something really bad and she started yelling at me. I don't know why exactly she acted the way she did, I mean, she did the same thing to me a little while back, and I forgave her within a day. I most certainly did _not _flip out on her, she's just…I don't know, crazy sometimes."

"Care to tell me what it is you did? If you feel uncomfortable, that's fine, I just figured you'd want to share it with someone."

"Thanks. I, uh…I kissed her ex-boyfriend."

Now Blaine was confused. "But you said that's your girlfriend…aren't you straight?"

"I'm bisexual."

"Her ex-boyfriend is, too? Considering he kissed you both at one point in time…I'm sorry, what's his name so I don't feel repetitive saying 'he'?"

"Fiyero."

Blaine couldn't hold back the smile on his face. "Glinda and Fiyero, like in Wicked."

Haven chuckled lowly. "Yeah."

"So, as I was saying, I'm guessing Fiyero is bisexual as well?"

"Uh…not exactly…"

"Then, what? If he dated both of you…" Then realization hit. "Oh no, he didn't…"

"Yeah, while he and Glinda were dating—Glinda and I were best friends at the time—he realized he was gay and he kissed me, and they broke up and since I was bisexual Glinda and I gave it a shot. Fiyero kissed me, I swear I did not kiss him back and when I told Glinda all of this she freaked out and didn't understand."

"I can help you plan a way to apologize if you'd like."

"No, that won't be necessary, but thank you. I'm done with her, anyway. I mean I would never say a statement like that to a serial killer until the day I died. Besides, I think I found someone way better who I'd like to get to know just a bit more…" He smiled at Blaine.

"Fiyero?"

Haven laughed. "No."

Blaine thought for a second. _Who could it…oh. _He blushed and ducked his head down. "Where are you from?"

"Westerville, obviously. I go to McKinley high school though, in Lima. What about you?"

Blaine's eyes widened. _Maybe he could get a hold of Kurt for me! _"Westerville. I board at Dalton Academy."

"Oh, I've heard of that place! Isn't it that fancy all boys school?"

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, that's the one. Hey, would you like to come hang out today? I mean, if you're not busy or anything. It's the weekend so anyone's allowed in or out, as long as no girls come," Blaine added with a roll of his eyes.

Haven laughed extra loudly, attracting attention from some people around the store. He stood up and offered his arm to Blaine. "Shall we? Well, you have to lead the way, it'd be quite impossible for me to."

"We shall," Blaine smiled and linked their arms together, strolling to Dalton.

"I just don't understand. I mean _why _would he do such a thing? Is he _out of his mind? _He's just so fake I can't even stand it! He's obviously lying about his feelings for whatever his reasons are! He's obviously mental! I mean who would—" Kurt took deep breaths as he paced the floor in front of Wes and David who were sitting on the edge of Kurt's old bed, back in his old dorm.

"Kurt, calm down—"

"NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I WON'T CALM DOWN UNTIL SOME FREAKING SENSE IS KNOCKED INTO THAT OVERSIZED ANNIE!"

"Annie?" Wes asked confusedly.

"Doesn't Blaine resemble Annie _at all _to you?" David replied.

"Guys, off topic. I seriously don't know what do to about this, no one will help—"

"NO ONE WILL HELP?" Wes screeched because he actually had enough of this. "Then what are David and I even _doing _here? I realize we may not be the _best _advice givers, but we're at least trying to be friendly and be here for you, and you should be grateful for that! I know not everyone would put up with the constant rants and fights you and Blaine have and everyone is sick of it, Kurt! But no one's voiced it out loud to you because we didn't know how you would take it! We don't want to put more pressure on you for being a bad friend! We're trying to make your life easier! That's us _trying _to help but apparently you don't appreciate that at all!"

"Wes, I—"

"No, Kurt. I've had it. You can't just get angry with everyone all the time and complain when we 'don't help' even though we clearly are trying."

The two boys stood up and made to leave when Kurt grabbed each of their arms. "No, please, I'm really sorry…"

"I'm serious, Kurt. I'm done."

They yanked their arms free and left without a word. Kurt lay on his floor, crying until his hair was in all different directions and he honestly could care less at the moment. Sure his face looked like he'd been dropped in the ocean and smacked with a rock multiple times, but he could care less. There were tear stains all over his clothes, but he could care less. _This isn't who I am. What have I become? _

Blaine and Haven soon arrived at the front doors of Dalton, Haven looking more and more worried every second.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked as he held the door open for Haven.

"Nothing, just…are you sure I'm allowed in here?"

"Positive. Come on, I know a place we can go. My roommate, Wes, is probably in the room so we can go to the spare room. Kurt's at his new school at the moment and Jeff is _always _at Nick's room."

"Those are a lot of names to take in…"

Blaine chuckled. "You'll learn them quickly, I promise."

Blaine opened up the door and took in the sight in front of him.

"_Kurt?"_

Kurt's head snapped up and he sat up from the current fetal position he was in. "Y-yeah?"

"What are you _doing? _Are you crazy?"

"Seems like it…" Kurt mumbled to himself so no one could hear. Well, Blaine couldn't hear. Haven could.

Suddenly, Wes appeared in the doorway with a box of stuff. "Here," he said as he threw it at Kurt. "Your old crap for when you move out—without telling us, by the way."

Kurt gripped the box tightly as he noticed pictures of his mom and him in there, in perfect condition frames. "YEAH, WELL I DON'T NEED YOU EITHER," He screamed as Wes made his way down the hallway.

Haven's eyes looked like they were about to fall out of their sockets. _Is he naturally this psychotic, or…?_

"You look like an overwrought hobo," Blaine stated. Haven nodded in agreement, _You got that right._

"Gee, thanks," Kurt said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'll leave so you and…"

"Haven," Blaine finished for him.

"…Right, can have some privacy."

With that, Kurt took one last long look in his previous dorm, knowing he most likely will not return. There's no reason to. Everyone hates him. _Why am I such a monster? _

Haven plopped onto Kurt's old—the spare—bed and opened his mouth to talk. "Okay, what's up with you and him?"

Blaine coughed. "I beg your pardon?"

"You. And the star of _Where The Wild Things Are. _I can tell there's some chemistry there, and I told you all about my Wicked friends—play on words, I know—so spill. What's the deal?"  
>Blaine sighed. "Long story short? We're best friends. He tells me he's in love with me, I reject him, and things just go downhill from there."<p>

Haven smiled. "There's something you're not telling me."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You're like a wizard or something. Okay, so I may have kissed him once or twice…not exactly on the lips…"

"Cheek?"

"Worse. Right above the neck," He heard Haven make an 'ooh' sound as if that was weird—which it was, considering Blaine had done it randomly when they weren't even together. "So he starts hating me, and then last night when I fell asleep here because we had to practice for glee, he…he kissed me while I was sleeping."

"And then he kissed me…" Haven began singing. He laughed when Blaine playfully hit his arm and told him to shut up.

"And I…I…I kind of like him again, and now he hates me so it doesn't even matter. Besides, I think I found someone who I'd like to get to know a little bit better…"

"That boy who threw the box?"

"Wes, and no."

Haven knew _exactly _what he was getting at, but he couldn't give away who he truly was. Not yet, anyway. He knew he needed to start things off right. "How would you like to go on a date with me Friday night?"

Blaine's grin was so large it looked too ginormous for his face. "I'd love to."

Though neither boy knew, there was Kurt, standing in the hallway with a shocked expression on his face. _Blaine likes me? Haven KNEW Blaine likes me and he still asked him out anyway? Wait, Blaine said he likes me but he wants to go out with Haven? Blaine's going on a date with Haven Friday night? What the hell is going on here?_

__**A/N: Wooh, updated this one faster than planned! Also did this one differently-AGAIN-than planned! I really need to stop that because it's annoying me and making me lose my ideas!**

**Anyway, PLEASEEE review what you thought and suggestions and all that jazz!**

**Songs used:**

**And Then He Kissed Me by The Crystals**

**Lav ya!**

**X0X0X0**

**~Special K-Kray **


	8. Ew Chapter 8

**A/N: I BEG OF YOU TO READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! Pretty please? With sprinkles on top? :D**

* * *

><p>Haven and Blaine stayed in the dorm all day long, even a few hours after the sun was no longer shining. Haven was honestly having a great time. <em>Wow, I didn't expect him to be so…what's the word, intriguing? <em>Blaine…Blaine knew that he should feel perfect with Haven. They were into the same things, he was the exact same age as him, and Haven was incredibly good-looking. _But why do things feel so wrong? _

* * *

><p>Kurt was walking around Dalton the entire day. No one even questioned his troubled pace, they just pretended he wasn't there. <em>I had to have at least dropped 2 pants sizes by now, <em>Kurt thought as he kept up his speed walking. _It's actually a really amazing stress reliever. Who knew? I've gone almost the whole day without worrying about Blai—_and then it started again. _Why are you even thinking about him? Why did you even like him in the first place? Blaine's too good for you. You're just a lonely freak who can't just accept what he has in life. I had to go ahead and demand more than friendship and I couldn't let it go when I didn't get it. It's no wonder he wants nothing to do with me. _Kurt was walking slower with each thought. Never before had his self-esteem been so low, and he didn't know what the sudden change was all about.

* * *

><p>Wes, on the other hand, was sitting on the edge of his bed looking more and more uneasy by the second. <em>This is stupid, <em>he unconvincingly told himself. _Kurt's supposed to be begging you for forgiveness, not the other way around. _David was completely unalarmed by situation, as if it never happened at all, which Wes didn't understand one bit because David seemed just as hurt as he did.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm tired, you guys have to get out—" Kurt finally worked up the courage (after numerous self-pep talks) to tell Blaine and Haven to get out.<p>

"Aw, really?" Blaine spoke up from where he was cuddled next to Haven as _The Little Mermaid _played in the background.

"Yes, really. I've decided to stay, you know. McKinley's education just can't compare to Dalt—"

"Yeah, that's nice," Blaine cut him off, standing slowly off the bed and taking Haven's hand in his. Kurt's heart dropped just a bit.

"I'll see you Friday, then?" Blaine smiled softly and leaned in for a hug.

"Can't wait," Haven winked. And with that, he was gone.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in the doorway. "Blaine Anderson?" The lady called.

"Yes?" Blaine asked confusedly.

"I'm Marleen, one of the school's janitors. I was sent by Mrs. Hicks to deliver a message to you, remember that project she was discussing?"

"Yeah…" Blaine replied.

"She has found a partner for you."

"And his name is…?"

"Kurt Hummel, I don't know if you know him or not."

"I'm right here," Kurt waved his hand towards the lady.

"Perfect. Well, she also told me to tell you that the due date has been changed to _this _Monday, so you better get cracking," The lady smiled and left.

_Well, this should be fun. _Both boys thought sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH MAH GAWSH, this has to be the shortest chapter in the history of anything. And this is my least favorite chapter out of all of them. It sucks. I hate it. And i expect you to hate it too, so i am already aware of how much chapter 8 is the worst chapter in the history of any stories of all time.**

**Please feel free to leave reviews consisting of these complaints:**

**Ew, Chapter 8 was a waste of my life!**

**Chapter 8 made no. freaking. sense.**

**I'd rather there be two chapter 7's and a chapter 9 to replace chapter 8.**

**Now the number 8 will always remind me of how crappy this was.**

**Y U NO THINK OF SOMETHING BETTER FOR CHAPTER 8?**

****PLEASE REVIEW! AND READ THIS A/N IF YOU COULD, I ENTERTAINED MYSELF WHILE WRITING IT...XD!****

**Lav ya!**

**x0x0x0**

**~Special K-Kray**


	9. Haven, You Are A Beautiful Man

Thursday passed in a blur. Blaine was becoming a love-sick teenager as he constantly texted Haven all day long and couldn't stop talking about how amazing and hot he was. It really ticked off Kurt. All he could think of was: _I used to be the one Blaine couldn't stop texting and talking about. Now it's all about that guy, Haven. Haven, Haven, Haven. I swear I think I've heard that name more times today than I did in my entire life. _Nearing the end of the day, Kurt had been excused to go to the bathroom just to sit and cry. Of course, that wasn't anything special. Emotional breakdowns were sort of becoming his 'thing.' And what made Kurt feel even worse was the fact that Blaine knew and was too wrapped up in Haven to even care. Soon, it was Friday and the only thing that changed was last period: Mr. Ramsey's class.

"Kurt Hummel has been in that restroom far too long," Mr. Ramsey announced to the silent class. "I need someone to go check up on him and tell him to get back here. Are there any volunteers?" Of course, everyone started to hate Kurt. He was sensitive and awkward and no one wanted to be around that.

So the class returned back to their work.

"No? Fine, then I guess I'll have to pick one. Hmm…Blaine! You seem to like to daydream during my lessons. Why don't you go check on Kurt?"

Blaine blinked furiously. _Why is it that whenever there's a problem involving Kurt, he always sends ME to check it out?_ Reluctantly, Blaine stood up and pushed his chair in. He walked towards the exit of the room, ignoring the pitiful stares coming from…well, everyone. He slowly made his way to the bathroom and his heart clenched at the sounds.

Whimpers, coughing, obvious tears falling from Kurt's face, and…upchucking? Whoa, whoa, whoa, Kurt Hummel is _not _bulimic…right? _Is Kurt trying to look better than he already does? Why would he…is this because of Haven? No, it couldn't be. I mean nothing to Kurt, and neither does Haven. _

One more cough.

One more whimper.

Blaine's heart was about to explode. "K-Kurt?"

Kurt gasped softly. "Yes?"

"M-Mr. Ramsey wants you back in class…I mean, he asked me to check up on you first, but, um…ar-are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I will be in shortly, I just had an upset stomach. That is all."

Blaine wanted to cry. He wanted to curl up in a ball next to Kurt and just…cry. Mainly because Kurt hadn't felt safe enough in Blaine's presence to sound friendly. Only the most oblivious person in the world couldn't tell how formal Kurt was being. And Blaine had himself to thank for it.

"Kurt…" His voice cracked. "Look, we have to talk…about a lot of things. Can we hang out, um, tonight? In my dorm?"

Kurt scoffed. "Don't you have a date with Haven?"

Blaine thought for a moment, then threw his head back in frustration. "Yeah, tomorrow sound good, then?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes and stood up, taking a step closer to Blaine. He had his ultimate 'don't-mess-with-me' face on. "Hmm, _Blaine, _I don't know. I'll have to check my schedule. I mean, I _too _have a life, you know. Not everything revolves around _your p_opularity or _your _boyfriend or _your _wants and needs."

"Okay, Kurt, calm down, jeez…"

"Why should I _calm down? _I have a right to be pissed and you don't! You know what—"

"NO, DO _YOU _KNOW WHAT? THIS IS WHY EVERYBODY HATES YOU, KURT!"

Blaine gasped as soon as the words left his mouth, and Kurt gasped as soon as his brain processed what Blaine had said. Tears immediately sprang to his eyes, but Kurt wouldn't let them fall. He couldn't let Blaine see him fall apart _yet again. _"You're right," was all he managed to choke out.

The bell rang, and perfect timing, too. Kurt ran out of the bathroom and up to his dorm. Blaine was just frozen. _What have I gotten myself into?_

…

_I hate this. I hate myself. I hate life. I hate the world. I hate my attitude. I hate the monster I am. Why me? _Kurt paced his room back and forth. In so little time, his life had just…fallen apart. First was rejection. Then his emotions were all out of whack. And since then, he really hasn't even been in control of what he said, thought, did, etc. His subconscious mind made his decisions without _really _receiving approval. Is this what he's become? A sorry excuse for a human being? It was hard to explain, try as Kurt might, he couldn't even fully come to terms with what was happening with himself. Surely this wasn't just teenage heartbreak as so many people would classify it as. _Normal _teens would accept the rejection and eventually move on. _Normal _teens wouldn't choose to be a mute instead of talking to his friends, which he didn't seem to have anymore.

And then there's Kurt. Tedious, lonesome Kurt. Kurt's obviously not a _normal _teen, and that's not the part that scares him, mostly because he always knew he wasn't like his 'friends'. What scared him was: what would happen to his future? Could he still land a role on Broadway having been this anti-social freak? Could he just buy some cats and call it a quits? …Or even worse, would it get to him more than intended and he'd want to…_end it all?_

_Stop it, Kurt, you're being demented, _Kurt reminded himself. _You know, there IS one person…_

Kurt smiled at the thought and picked up his phone, going through his contacts. "_Blaine…_" the tears started to form as he scrolled past the name. After Blaine found that Kurt had deleted his number, he got it back from Wes. My, my, my, what a stupid decision that was. "_Dad," _He finally decided on and pressed call.

"_Kurt?"_

"Dad! Oh thank God, dad…"

"_Kurt, buddy, what's wrong?"_

Kurt would've scoffed if he wasn't ever so grateful for having such a caring and understanding father. "Just about everything."

He heard Burt sigh on the other end. "Tell me what happened. It's only been 2 months since I last talked to you, it couldn't be that bad."

Kurt perched an eyebrow. _Is he serious right now? I missed him like crazy in those two months. Hmm, maybe he's just moody today or something._ "Well, it feels worse than you'd think. First, I confess to Blaine that I like him, and then he rejects me. From there, our friendship went down the drain and my life's just basically been a living hell. I feel like I'm alive, but I'm not actually here…I'm not really living."

"Oh, Kurt, that's all crap."

Kurt stood motionless. Was he hearing his father right? "Pardon?"

"I _said _that's all crap. It's just a little teen heartbreak, you're making it sound like it's the end of the world."

Kurt couldn't believe this. His father, the _one person _he was sure still loved him, showed absolutely no interesting in this tough time. Yes, he wanted to argue until his father understood his pain, but he just didn't seem to have any anger left in him. He didn't even feel tears springing to his eyes anymore. He didn't want to pass out. He didn't want to stay awake. He didn't want _anything. _He didn't want _any of this. _Why did life decide it was him who would have the completely unfair life? "Thanks for the help, dad." Kurt hung up quickly, even as his father was protesting "wait's" and "Kurt's."

_Now it's official. I have no one, absolutely no one._

...

_RING!_

Blaine groaned as he plopped down, belly-first on the bed to see who was calling him. "_Haven…_I guess I have to answer it."

He pressed answer and a voice spoke up right away. "Why hello my little Blainey-bear, I'm right outside of the school, let me in, please?"

"Sure thing, Hav," Blaine made it sound like he was thrilled, when in reality, he didn't want to be doing this at all. Something about Haven was intriguing, yet at the same time, something about Haven made Blaine want to keep his distance. As far away as possible. By that, I mean moving to China just to get away from him. _But, _Haven was the only person who showed interest in Blaine at the time that he actually liked back in some form. At one point or another, every guy and girl at Dalton _and _McKinley were all over him. But Blaine, being such a spoiled hot guy, was very picky with who he dated. The person had to be perfect—and by perfect, I mean _perfect. _He wouldn't lower his standards for _anyone. _Kurt, on the other hand, was rarely hit on by anyone. Scratch that, Kurt was _never ever _hit on by anyone. Sure, Mercedes claimed she had a thing for him a while back, but that was just out of loneliness, they both realized that now. And, in all honesty, Kurt was longing for a boyfriend way more than Blaine was. That was also because Kurt never dated anyone, whereas Blaine dated almost everyone who was considered perfect. Blaine was what you would call a harlot. The fact that him and Kurt were best friends made Kurt seem even more desperate and lonely, and well, that was just _perfect _on Kurt's part, wasn't it?

_What are you doing? You stupid piece of crap! I'll tell you EXACTLY what you're doing. You're going on a date with someone you're not even sure you like, when the guy you're in love with is in the next room! Yeah, there, I said it. You're in love with Kurt. You don't LIKE him, you LOVE him. I said it. But, oh, I guess it doesn't matter NOW, does it? You practically ruined his life! Way to go, idiot. _

Blaine stopped short with his hand on the doorknob. _Wow, I have one hell of a conscience, _he told himself. _I guess my conscience is right, though. I forced myself to get over Kurt, and nothing seems right without him in my life. _Blaine shook his head abruptly, going down the stairs to open the door for Haven.

…

Haven waited outside of Dalton for what seemed like ten minutes. _What's taking Blaine so long? _He checked his appearance in the reflection of the window. Haven was short, a few inches shorter than Blaine and that's saying something. He had beach blonde hair with neon purple highlights around the ends. His eyes were chocolate brown and they were so mesmerizing, a straight guy could get lost in them for hours. His skin was just a tone lighter than olive and he had somewhat freckles surrounding his nose. For this special date, he chose to wear a red and black plaid shirt just a bit longer than his waist, with black skinny jeans and white converse. And, if he had to say so himself, he looked pretty damn good. _Wow, are those some muscles I'm sensing in your biceps? Now you just have to work on your forearm. Haven Venne, if I do say so myself, you are one beautiful man. _

Suddenly, the door opened. Expecting it to be Blaine, he put on his most flirtatious look. However, the man who had opened the door just stood there looking startled. "Um, excuse me, but who are you?"

"Haven, Haven Venne. And you?"

"Jeff. Why are you here?"

Haven took a moment or two to admire the blonde man standing in front of him. Sure, Jeff was _a lot _taller than him, but hey he always liked a tall man. It seemed as if Blaine would be a while, so why should he pass up an opportunity like this? "Oh, nothing, just meeting a friend, that's all."

"Ah. Well, I like your shirt, it fits you nicely," Jeff smiled and stared at him. No, he wasn't necessarily interested in this man, _I have Nick! _Jeff repeatedly told himself, but that doesn't mean he can't tell what's so obviously the truth. This guy was beautiful!

Haven returned his enticing look and batted his eyes. "Well, you don't look too bad yourself. So, you go to school here?"

"Yup, and I love every minute of it!"

"Interesting. So you know Blaine, I assume?"

"Oh do I? Blaine and I are so close, we're inseparable most of the time!"

Haven raised an eye brow. "_Most _of the time?"

Jeff took a deep breath. "Well…we've sort of been growing apart lately…I don't know, Wes and David told Nick and I to stay away from him and Kurt."

Haven looked surprised. _Blaine told me about Wes and David, he said they were so kind to him and they would never go against him for anything. Why would Jeff be telling me different?_ "Oh, that's too bad. I hope it works out in the end, though."

The conversation carried on, each sentence with Haven taking a step closer to Jeff who was now completely outside with Haven.

"So, Jeff, who's your favorite football team?"

Jeff smiled. "Well, I would have to narrow it down to—_mph!"_

Yup, Haven smacked his lips to Jeff's.

And then the door opened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, i'm so mean :D This chapter was actually the most fun to write out of them all and idk if i've said that before but it was. Idk why, i just love Haven's character, and Jeff is my favorite Warbler besides Wes so that equaled Kaitlin happiness and i got into this chapter :D **

**Yes, there will be consequences with Nick, just wait. I won't be so rude as to save all the angst for Klaine, it shall be spread evenly among all the Warblers :D (Even tho this story will of course revolve around Klaine because i love them. Lmao XD)**

**PLEASE REVIEWWWW! I BEG I BEG!**

**Lav ya!**

**X0X0X0**

**~Special K-Kray**


	10. Unexpected Friendship Formation

And then the door opened.

_OH. CRAP. _Was all that ran through Jeff's mind.

_Ooh, does Jeff have a hot friend that wants some of this, too? _Was all that ran through Haven's mind.

Then, the person behind the door, had thoughts of his own.

_I should've known. _Was all that ran through Blaine's mind.

"God, you are such an idiot," Blaine spoke up, rubbing the back of his neck out of awkwardness. "_In front of the school, _Haven? I was on my way out and you knew that. You are such a lying, dirty, harlot!"

_"_Said the harlot himself," Kurt spoke up, standing behind Blaine.

Blaine turned around abruptly. "Kurt, what are you—"

"What am I doing? Well, I _was _going to go get something to eat and maybe save some for you tomorrow, but it seems there's quite a bit of a show going on here."

"_Tomorrow? _Blaine, you were dating him all this time and you _lied to me _and then accused me of cheating?" Haven placed his hands on his hips.

Blaine could only stare. "Are you-are you serious right now, you, in the words of Professor McGonagall, blithering idiot? What, are we not allowed to be partners for projects for school? Are we not allowed to interact because we go to school together? Oh, but you're allowed to have a freaking _make-out session _with Jeff. Jeff…" Blaine's voice trailed off, and it gave him a second to breathe from how fast and furiously he was talking. "Jeff. You, you—" Blaine was at loss for words. "Innocent, perfect Jeff comes outside and thinks it's okay to kiss my boyfriend. Is that why you stopped talking to me recently? Because you didn't want to hide the fact that you were getting some from my _boyfriend _on the side? And—oh God—what did Nick say, hmm? Or does Nick not know and we need to inform him?"

"Blaine! Haven kissed me, you have to believe me! I love Nick with all my heart, I could never—"

"Could never _what? _Manage to hide dating them both so you chose Haven?"

"_YOU SOUND LIKE KURT!" _Jeff exclaimed. Immediate guilt took over his face as they all caught a glimpse of Kurt's heartbroken face.

"See you tomorrow, Blaine," Kurt nearly whispered as his voice cracked and he started to run off.

"Kurt, please! I didn't mean that…" Jeff screeched as he watched Kurt get away.

Then, just the three people Blaine wanted to see appeared in the doorway. "Jeez, Blaine, I could hear you all the way up the staircase," David said as him, Wes, and Nick walked towards the door. Nick pushed past Blaine and went straight to Jeff.

"Is it true?" Nick asked in the softest tone ever used by anyone. Ever.

"Nick…look, I just—"

"So it is."

"No, it's not! He kissed me, I swear on my life he kissed me!"

Nick took a moment to study Jeff's face. "There's something you're not telling me."

Jeff gaped. "What isn't there to tell, Nick? That's all that happened! Then Blaine and Kurt stormed in! I mean I wouldn't have let anyth—"

"Did you enjoy it?"

Jeff was silent. "What?"

"Answer me honestly, Jeff. Did you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy what?"

Nick took a step back and ran a hand through his hair. "Don't play dumb with me, blondie. Did you enjoy the kiss or not?"

Jeff was completely agitated by Nick's tone and words. He had _never _talked to him that way before, but then again, nor had he had any reason to.

But then Jeff focused on the question. He didn't want to answer—he _couldn't. _I mean, _of course _he enjoyed it, but that's not right! He should only enjoy Nick's kisses, because he and Nick were meant to be together. But he couldn't deny he had actually enjoyed the thrill of Haven's kiss, having been taken by surprise like that from a complete stranger. There was no romance involved, just spontaneous people. But how would he break that to Nick? "Nicky…"

"No, I don't need this. You want to go run off and have a happy life with some heartbreaker like that? Be my guest, no one's stopping you," Nick pushed past forcefully and walked in the same direction Kurt went, though he didn't know Kurt went that way.

"Haven, I think its best you leave," Blaine glared at him.

"I made dinner reservations for 8:30, we have to leave now. Come on, Blaine!" Haven whined, taking Blaine's hand and dragging him away.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Wes yelled, pulling Blaine back. David stood there, but looked ready to tear Haven's head off at any moment.

"Um, I think I'm taking my boyfriend out for a romantic dinner! What are you doing, practicing kissing your dollies because you can't actually get a girlfriend?" Haven mock pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

A loud, extremely obnoxious, beeping noise interrupted what would've been World War 3.

That dreadful beeping noise caused smiles and chuckles to erupt from all three Warblers. Jeff was silent, still staring in the direction Nick had left.

"Why, would you look at that!" Wes cheered as he pointed to the giant machine.

"THA-THAT'S MY CAR! YOU JUST—YOU CAN'T _TOW _MY CAR LIKE THAT!" Haven exclaimed, running to the street.

All four Warblers ascended to the staircase. Well, all except Blaine who held the door open a crack. "Thanks for quite an exciting three days, Haven, but I think I know who my heart lies with," Blaine said in a normal talking voice, not noticing Wes and David exchanging knowing glances.

…

"Grande non-fat mocha, please?" Kurt told the barista as he took out his wallet.

"Next in line, please!" The barista from the other side of the counter called.

"Yes, may I just have a large black coffee, please?" An all-too familiar voice asked, pulling out his wallet as well.

"N-Nick?" Kurt asked in astonishment.

"Kurt…hi…" Nick said almost breathlessly. It took everything out of him, what with just having a huge fight with Jeff and then running about 3 miles to get here. Nick did something then that he swore he would never do, not since two months ago. "D-Do you want to sit with me, Kurt?"

Kurt gaped. "I-I…um…I thought you hated me," Kurt looked down, fiddling with the button on his blazer.

"Not anymore," Nick smiled. "Come on, your coffee's ready."

From that moment forward, Kurt and Nick clicked like never before. No, not in _that k_ind of way. They both had someone their heart longed for, and it just wasn't each other. But none of them wanted to deny how amazing it was that their newly-formed friendship could be so easy? It was like they were brothers, only closer. And that was just from sitting in the coffee shop for countless hours. Soon, it was reaching midnight and the owners were about to, literally, kick them out.

When they reached Dalton, still walking side by side, Kurt turned to Nick. "You know, I had fun today."

Nick smiled and blushed. "So did I. Would you like to maybe do it again sometime—like, before class on Monday?"

Kurt's smile only grew bigger. "I'd absolutely love to."

_This is it! Finally, someone who cares about me…_

* * *

><p><strong>This is also to make up for the confusion a day or two ago! I accidentally clicked on this chapter to update, and didn't realize i updated the wrong story until AFTER the email was sent out. So, i had to delete that chapter from this story and put it on the correct one. (It was Kurtastic i think, which is why it was called 'Candy Store' for those of you who remember)<strong>

**And i'm thinkin of keepin the Kiff friendship...FOR NOW. OOOOOH YOU DUNNO WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT AHAHAAHAHA ;D**

**PLEASE REVIEW I BEG OF YOU! (Two words in that sentence rhymed again. Awks sauce.)**

**LAV YAAAAAAAAA!**

**X0X0X0**

**~Special K-Kray**


	11. As It Happened Before

**A/N: PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. THANKS! :D**

* * *

><p>Blaine ran his fingers through his (for once) un-gelled hair as he recapped the events of these past two months. <em>So first I lost my best friend, then I lost my whole group of friends, then I met a guy and agreed to date him even though I was secretly in love with my sex-best friend who now has no interest in my (I'm sure of it), and then I was lied to and cheated on by that guy as he cheated with one of my ex-friends, and it seems as if my ex-best friend could either be just being nice to me since we have to work on a project together or he's giving me another chance. <em>Blaine scoffed despite the fact that he was alone. Well, Wes was there, but with him there he might as well be alone. Wes, his once closest friend who he could confide in, gave way too many hints that he wanted nothing to do with Blaine. _Wow, isn't my life freaking perfect?_

"Blaine?" Wes called softly.

"What?" Blaine nearly shot back, venom evident in his voice.

Wes' eyes widened as if Blaine had just grown three heads. "N-nothing, nothing."

Blaine just rolled his eyes. No, he wasn't exactly in the mood for this, but he knew it was time for _that _conversation. "Oh, nothing, like usual."

"I beg your pardon?" Wes' eye brows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh, don't waste your time talking to lonesome, helpless Blaine who just brings sadness to the world."

"Blaine, what the hell are you talking about?"  
>"What I'm <em>talking about <em>is what you've been demonstrating for the past two months! Hmm, Wesley, don't you think it's awfully—_suspiciously _strange that you, David, Nick and Jeff had just _stopped _talking to Kurt and I?"

Wes was…terrified. Never had he ever considered the possibility of Kurt or Blaine figuring things out and confronting him about their little escape. The truth was, they all, as well as the rest of the student body, utterly hated Kurt and Blaine and they wanted to kick them out of their social group—hell, out of the Warblers! But, they can't just rid someone from the Warblers because of their personalities, especially if they're good. (Otherwise, Sebastian would be gone.) Or…could they? Oh well, that was something to ponder later on. For now, he had to sit and listen to Blaine ranting about how it's 'not fair.' Still, he couldn't keep the guilt from pooling inside him. Blaine was there for him, years ago before he met David, when no one else was. Blaine gave up countless events he had planned just to comfort Wes because he was going through severe depression. And what, as soon as things for bad for Blaine, Wes just walked away? What kind of a friend was he? "Blaine…"

"I just…" _Oh my God, _Blaine thought. _They planned this whole thing out! They hated our guts all this time and only pretended to be our friends! _"I swear to God, Wes. Do you know how much I hate you right now? What, are Kurt and I not _perfect _enough for you and your buddies? As I once heard 'go ahead, judge me. But just remember to be perfect for the rest of your life.'" Tears were falling uncontrollably from Blaine's face, as well as Wes'. "I trusted you, Wes. And you know what hurts the most? I was there for you when you wanted to jump off that bridge years ago! Remember that? How I gave up all these things just because you needed someone there for you? I didn't even go to my only school dance that year because you needed help! You were going through severe depression and I was _there, _Wes! Was David? Was Nick? Was Jeff? _NO, I WAS! _I TALKED YOU OUT OF JUMPING OFF THAT BRIDGE!"

"Blaine, please, just hear me out…"

"Is that true, Wes? Did you guys just formulate a plan to kick us out of your social group?"

Wes was choking on tears. _What have I done? _"B-Blaine…"

"No, don't 'Blaine' me. I'm through here."

"What do you mean you're through here?"

"I mean I'm through with you. You know, now that I think about it, I always had a gut feeling that you were up to no good. Guess it's true what they say, 'trust your instincts', am I right?"

Wes couldn't reply. Yes, he wouldn't deny he still hated Blaine and Kurt and more importantly what they had become, but he still felt terrible for doing this to Blaine.

Blaine forcefully walked to the door and swung it open.

"Where are you going?" Wes spoke through his sobs.

"Away from you. And David. And Nick and Jeff."

The door slammed shut and Wes fell back on the bed. He just cried and cried, thought things over, then cried some more.

Not only did he feel guilty as ever for putting Blaine through an even rougher time and making him go through it alone, but he also hated what he was to Blaine now. From what Blaine had explained, all Wes was…was a lousy…bully? No, he couldn't ever possibly stoop so low as to being like Sebastian…or could he? No, that's absolute crazy talk, right? But what if Blaine's right…

…

Ever since his friendship with Nick bloomed, the two hadn't been able to stop texting each other, talking on the phone, etc. And it was only just last night that they started talking more! Kurt was overjoyed—happier than ever! In fact, for the first time in quite a while, he felt like prancing around his room while singing. So, he did.

"Man it's a hot one like seven inches from the midday sun! Well I hear you whisper and your words melt everyone but you stay so cool!" Kurt belted out as he did some…rather suggestive dancing.

…

Blaine approached Kurt's door slowly. He partially chose to come here because he didn't know where _else _to go, and he partially chose to come here because he missed his best friend dearly and he needed him in this type of situation.

He stopped dead on his tracks once he heard Kurt's angelic voice flowing from the room. _"My munequita, my Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa! You're my reason for reason the step in my groove, yeah!"_

Blaine's jaw dropped. _Oh my goodness! I have to see this!_ With that in mind, Blaine slowly opened the door and slipped in without Kurt's knowing.

…

Kurt, of course, was having the time of his life! He never felt truly comfortable dancing…what's it called, "dirty" in front of people before and he never felt confident enough to do it alone. Once again, thank you, Nick! As he continued to sing his heart out, he danced around the room, not even noticing the boy standing in astonishment.

…

"And if you said this life ain't good enough, I would give my world to lift you up! I would change my life to better suit your mood! Because you're so smooth!" Kurt sung as he continued to dance.

And boy oh boy was Blaine loving it.

_Is that really…KURT? I've never seen this side of him before, it's so…new, exciting, and—oh, who am I kidding?—HOT! KURT HUMMEL, YOU ARE THE HOTTEST THING IN THE MILKY WAY GALAXY! Oh gosh, what I would give just to kiss you right now…_

...

_ THUMP!_

That one accidental step sent Kurt flying to the ground. Luckily, yet unfortunately at the same time, he was caught by none other than Blaine.

"Blaine!" Kurt said breathlessly. Blaine was just staring, wide-eyed. "Wh-when did you get here?"

"Uh, I uh—um, th-there's a possibility that…uh, I-I…"

"You didn't see that whole thing, did you?"

"Uh—I…I, um…err, uh, possibly?"

Kurt gasped and escaped from Blaine's embrace. _Oh my goodness oh my goodness, now he'll never want me!_

Blaine stared at Kurt. _Oh gosh, I want you more than ever right now._

Kurt huffed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "So…I-I uh, I'm gonna go grab some lunch and I'll bring you back something, okay? I didn't expect you to be so early." Yeah, Kurt was well aware that it was about 6:30, but he just truthfully wanted an excuse to get out of there.

…

It was about 20 minutes of Kurt being gone, and Blaine was growing bored. _What could he be doing? Oh no, did he just leave to get away from me and now he won't come back? I'm thinking too much into this, aren't I? _Blaine chuckled. _Kind of like that song… "five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour, I don't want to think too hard but I'm sour." _Blaine started subconsciously humming to himself. Soon enough, the door opened.

"Hahaha! Kurt, you would not _believe _what just happe- and you're not Kurt…" Nick stood awkwardly at the door.

"No, I'm not, thanks for noticing," Blaine smiled at the man and laughed. "Why would you even be interacting with Kurt, anyway? Didn't Wes drag you into his little evil scheme?"

Nick gulped. "I, um…Kurt and I are friends. We're closer than I was with Wes and David, anyway. And ever since the Jeff issue…and Haven, on your part…I just don't know what happened between us. I'm really sorry for ever agreeing to whatever it was he was plotting, and I really hope we could maybe most past it," Nick offered him a sincere smile.

Blaine couldn't help but actually smile back. "Welcome aboard, Kurt's getting lunch for us, do you want me to text him to get you anything?"

Nick shook his head violently and sat down on the other bed—_Jeff's, the guy who now wants nothing to do with me. Oh God, just thinking about it makes me sick. _Fortunately, Jeff was out with Wes and David that day. He and David apparently came to Wes' dorm after they heard the storm-out. "No thanks, I'm not very hungry at the moment." _I can't eat when I'm depressed. _"And you and Kurt are friends again, I'm assuming?"

Blaine looked like a lost puppy at the moment. "Well, uh, I'll have to, uh, get back to you on that. You see, we have a project due Monday for science class so we have to work on that tonight."

"Ah, bummer. I could've stayed with you two."

"Oh, no, Nick, you can! In fact, you could invite your partner over and we can all help each other!" _What am I saying! I want to be alone with Kurt!_ Blaine laughed as if to cover up his thoughts.

"It's fine, really, my partner's Jeff, so it'll be…interesting, and I wouldn't want to drag you guys into any more drama." _Especially with how good you guys have been keeping the fighting on the down low._

"Oh, okay. Well, good luck."

Nick took a deep breath. Why he was about to do what he was about to do, was truthfully a mystery. If his head wasn't so screwed up from dealing with the consequences of Jeff's actions, he probably wouldn't have even done it. But, he did, and there was no turning back once he did. It really would've been a wiser option for him to weigh out his options, though. "Hey, Blaine…"

"Mhm?"

"You know how it is, right? Dealing with the loss of the one person you…_love."_

Blaine began choking. "Uh—love? No, I'm afraid I really haven't experienced true love, and therefore have no dealt with it." _Does he know about my feelings towards Kurt?! But he couldn't, no one does! It's not like I say my thoughts out loud subconsciously, I got out of that habit!_

Nick gave him the hugest 'really?' look Blaine had ever seen, and with Kurt's faces, that was saying something. "Blaine, don't act dumb. I know about your feelings for Kurt. And you know about mine for Jeff. And after Jeff…you know, _cheated, _I'm just having trouble coping. Like, a _really _hard time. Kurt thinks that we're, like, best friends, but I just really needed someone to talk to. Unfortunately, I don't see us being best friends."

Blaine was shocked at his words. He had heard the two talking on the phone all night, and what Nick was telling him made absolutely no sense. _Oh my goodness, how is Kurt going to react to this? This is the happiest I've seen him…ever, really, and Nick's news is going to tear him apart…_ Of course, the obvious option here, Blaine has already considered. _Yes, I could always confess my love for Kurt and everything would be alright and we'd live happily ever after, right? Wrong. Kurt can just barely tolerate me as a friend, never mind a lover. He'd never even CONSIDER it, never mind agree to it. He doesn't even want to talk to me in the halls, never mind waking up to my face every morning. _Blaine's pout was evident. _But why couldn't I have him just this once?_

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, Nick?"

Nick didn't use words. This was the action that changed everything.

He closed the distance between them by crashing his lips to Blaine's.

Yes, as it had happened before—the door opened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahahahaha isn't that ending getting a bit old? I just thought it was a nice twist in a way ;3 **

**Okay, time to spill the truth:**

**For a millisecond or two, i pondered the idea of Klaine NOT being endgame.**

**But then i remembered how much i love them with all my heart.**

**And i just could never tear them apart.**

**So, it's official to those creative people who didn't just expect Kurt and Blaine to get together: Klaine will be endgame for sure. (Possibly)**

**LAV YA!**

**X0X0X0**

**~Special K-Kray**


	12. Staying Like This

Kurt was walking up the stairs to his dorm. He had this giddy feeling inside of him, and he hadn't felt it in so long that he realized he almost forgot what it was. _I'm excited. I'm excited for the night tonight with Blaine! Just Blaine, staying up with me till who knows when working, but still being with him! _Since Kurt and Nick started talking more often, he was less moody. And that goes for just overall thoughts. For instance, when the lady in front of him wouldn't drive walk faster than three steps a minute, he politely waited instead of blowing up like he would've just days before. It was amazing, like Nick had filled the hole of desperateness and loneliness in his heart. _And I know Nick wouldn't just stop being friends with me, because he seems just as happy. _With, now, a slight pep in his walk, Kurt slowly came up to the door.

"…Like, a really hard time. Kurt thinks that we're, like, best friends, but I just really needed someone to talk to. Unfortunately, I don't see us being best friends." Nick poured his heart out to Blaine.

Kurt was still and silent. He tuned out the rest of the conversation and tears of rage soon formed in his eyes. _I knew it was too good to be true. _He made to open the door. What was lying on the other side shocked him even more.

"…Wha—" Kurt couldn't even form proper sentences.

"Kurt!" Blaine squealed, pushing Nick off of him. "I swear, this is not what it looks like—"

That pushed Kurt over the edge. "Cliché lines, really, Blaine? That's how you expect to get out of this one? Well, okay, so if it's 'not what it looks like' then what I am I going to do: believe what lie you tell me or believe what I'm seeing?"

"Believe what I'm saying, because I could never lie to you, Kurt. Never. So please, just let me explain!"

"Why should I?"

Nick cut in. "Because you always run from battles whenever you get too pissed or too upset!"

Kurt looked stunned. "Nick, I don't even have the energy to fight with you. Get out of my room. Now."

Nick happily obeyed, walking as quickly as possible to get out of there, and slammed the door behind him. That left Kurt and Blaine. Kurt place the food on the desk near the door.

"Kurt—"

"No. Shut up. I just—" Tears started to fall freely from his face. He walked around the room and tried to keep them from falling. _The one thing I wanted was to not let Blaine see me like this._

Blaine couldn't stand seeing Kurt like this. It tore his heart into a thousand tiny pieces. So, part instinctively and part out of love and compassion, he stood up and wrapped Kurt into his embrace. Kurt stiffened, but Blaine made soothing sounds and rubbed circles on his back. Eventually, Kurt loosened up and just let Blaine hold him. He sobbed into his shoulder and couldn't be more grateful as to have someone like him. He wrapped his arms around Blaine, to which Blaine looked surprised. _Kurt's never…why is he…why am I thinking into this? Enjoy it now while you can!_

Unfortunately for Blaine, Kurt pulled away. "Wh-why?" He stuttered.

Blaine looked seriously confused. "Why what?"

"Why are you…" He contemplated a better way to phrase it. "Anyone else would've just walked away."

Blaine smiled and chuckled softly. "I know."

"Th-then why aren't you? You must hate me just as much as the rest of them."

Blaine's face fell and the smile wiped clean off his face. "How could I? I never actually _hated _you, Kurt. I just—I was just a little upset."

"_A little? _Blaine, please…" Yeah, Kurt knew he was stepping in it. He got exactly what he'd been longing for, and then he ruined it all.

"Look, can we just put it past us, please?"

Kurt looked around the room for a few moments. "I'm sorry, Blaine…we can't."

Blaine was getting angry. "And why not?"

"Because—nothing's changed. You're still the most popular heart-throb that dates anyone—and everyone—but me, and I'm still the depressed child who's madly in love with you. It just won't work."

Blaine wanted to say something, to retort with something, anything. He wanted to make this better. But he couldn't. After all this, Kurt still loved him. He loved Kurt too. Well, he thought he did yesterday. He refused to think about it, but he was once again starting to doubt his feelings for Kurt.

Once again. You probably caught that, didn't you?

The truth was, he had a slight crush on Kurt at some point during their long friendship. He never even hinted at it, though, as Kurt so obviously had. Blaine was just oblivious and never noticed that Kurt was crushing on him even harder than Blaine was. That's because Kurt wasn't just _crushing o_n him back then. He was in love with Blaine. But, unlike Blaine, he never doubted his feelings. He always knew 100% in his heart that Blaine would always have a piece of his heart wherever he went. Blaine's just an indecisive person who really doesn't know what he wants. And, really, that wasn't fair one bit to Kurt.

It was a while with no response, Blaine's arms still wrapped around Kurt but Kurt was pulled back, arms crossed against his chest. "Figures."

Kurt moved out of Blaine's embrace and went back to pacing the room.

"Kurt, please…" He took a deep breath as Kurt stopped to stare at him. "Okay, I know you don't want us to work, but I need my best friend back. And we have a project to work on tonight. So, pretty please? I need my best friend back."

Kurt took a moment to think about all Blaine had said. _I knew he didn't like me back. Especially after I became a monster. _Slowly, he nodded his head 'yes.'

Blaine smiled. "Yes!" He jogged over and wrapped Kurt in the hugest bear-hug known to man. Kurt lost his balance, and the two fell on the bed. They both erupted into laughter and they could've stayed like that forever. They really wished they could have.

But, they had to get up to start the project.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I REALIZED SOMETHING!**

**I finally got back into the habit of updating regularly! Not specifically with this story (though i've been getting a ton of inspiration for it lately) but if you have me on author's alert, i would say i'm doing fairly well with updating at least one of my stories every now and then! It's better than i was months ago, that's for sure!**

**Thank you everyone who reads my stories, i love you all with my entire heart! You have no idea how special that makes me feel. Because, time is precious and you're taking time to read my story and i just love you all. So, so much. c:**

**Yes, i'm planning on making the next chapter a little less angsty because i really wanna make the science project fun! But no promises for when the project's OVER~ (ooooooh)**

**Btw: I'm blasting Adele and some Kelly Clarkson while writing this, so i just get angst inspiration after angst inspiration.**

**LAV YA!**

**X0X0X0**

**~Special K-Kray**


	13. Doubts

"So can you check the pH level of the cola for me, Kurt?" Blaine asked as Kurt stuck a strip into one of the many cups of liquids, while Blaine recorded the answers. Blaine noticed the way his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated. Sure, he'd noticed these little things a while before the whole…debacle, but for some reason he found them cuter _now. _And what confused him the most was that he _just _told himself he was over Kurt. Completely and utterly over him. It obviously didn't help that Kurt admitted that his feelings for Blaine hadn't changed one bit, which still was difficult for Blaine to believe. After a few seconds, Kurt pulled out the strip and placed it on the chart to check the level.

"3," Kurt smiled and left the strip to dry.

"Hmm…" Blaine sighed as he recorded the answers.

"What?" Kurt asked while his eye brows furrowed.

"Oh nothing, just wondering about something, but it's really stupid."

"No, tell me!"

Blaine grinned. "Okay, fine. I was wondering what the pH level of my mouth would be."

_I wouldn't mind finding out. You want to do it now? _"That's something you'll have to do on your own time, we still have to compare all the levels and then make a graph out of it."

"Oh come on, Kurt! That was our last test, now we just have to make boring old graphs! Please can we?"

"You don't even know _how _to test this! Which is why you had me do it!" Kurt exclaimed, using dramatic hand gestures.

"Which is why you can do it _for _me! I mean, what are friends for, right?" Blaine raised his eye brows as Kurt gave him the hugest death glare in the history of glares.

Kurt's eyes widened, though Blaine didn't see, for he was already opening up Microsoft Excel on Kurt's laptop to make charts and graphs. _Surely he can't be serious right now. But what if he is? Maybe if you just don't bring it up, he won't mention it again. I should just teach him how to do it so it'll save me the embarrassment…and the temptation. Or should I just go for it? No! You can't just go for it, Kurt! Just…stay quiet. He probably already forgot about it by now._

"I take your silence as you reluctantly agreeing?" Blaine smiled like a child as a way to win Kurt over with his adorableness.

"You're insane," Kurt laughed to himself. Looks like he was really going to have to do this, wasn't he? "Fine."

"YES! Okay, so…" Blaine rambled on and on about how amazing this was. But Kurt could hear nothing. Well, that wasn't entirely true. All he could hear was his conscience scolding him.

_Kurt. Freaking. Hummel. Never in my life have I ever been so disappointed in you, mister. You know this is a bad idea. No, that makes it sound easier than it really is. You KNEW it was a bad idea and you went ahead and did it anyway. You completely disregarded what I knew was right! I knew you shouldn't be doing this, but no, never listen to your conscience. Because Jiminy Cricket was wrong all the time, sure. And now look what you've done. You know what, I would rather Jiminy Cricket be your conscience! I hate you!_

Kurt's facial expressions hinted at nothing strange going on in his head. So, he fought back with his conscience. _Fine, you hate me so much? Run away like everyone else does. _Kurt couldn't believe he was really that bad—pushing even his own voice in his head away.

"—urt? Are you okay? You look a little pale…" Blaine eventually stopped talking and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt smiled reassuringly and soon the color went back to his face.

"I'm fine, let's just get this stupid test over with," Kurt started looking around for the clean strip. Once he located it, he awkwardly scooted close to Blaine. _Is this even safe? _He thought last minute as he was about to place the strip in Blaine's mouth, he replaced it for his own.

…

Well, saying Blaine was taken by surprise would be a _major _understatement. He'd been wanting to do this to Kurt since he fell in love with him, obviously. But he was just always convinced that Kurt didn't want the same thing he did. However, he did eagerly kiss back. It was perfect; this was fate's way of showing how that they could overcome any obstacle and somehow make their way to each other. It was beautiful, simply beautiful. Amazing, even. Perfect. Actually…a little _too _perfect.

It wasn't moving too fast, was it? I mean, they barely made up without an explanation and randomly started kissing, specifically after Blaine said he had no feelings towards Kurt.

_Of course my uncertainty has to kick in now of all times, _Blaine internally punched himself. He was finally kissing Kurt, what he had wanted so long ago, and now he's not sure if he wants this anymore.

Was it commitment issues? Was that it? It was apparently a pretty common thing, many people have had commitment problems before. But was it _normal _to feel it this often? Oh, goodness, what would Kurt think if he found out that while they were finally kissing, Blaine was having doubts?

Then it hit Blaine.

If it's true love, you aren't supposed to have any hint of _doubts. _You're just supposed to _know._

Were he and Kurt meant to be?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am proud to say that i have crawled out of my hole and updated...an unreasonably short chapter for you all! :D *insert Lauren Lopez smiling here***

**Okay, so i may or may not have gotten addicted to tumblr...**

**Follow me, pretty please? My url is: rocksfalconeggsandproteinsha kes .tumblr .com (remove the spaces :P)**

**So i know that was a pretty unfair place to end this chapter, but i was playing Destiny's Child and well that influenced the end somehow. Idk, can beats of songs influence you regardless of the words?**

**ANYWAY...**

**LAV YA! X0X0X0 ~SPECIAL K-KRAY**


	14. He Left With Him

Blaine couldn't keep his posture from stiffening as his uneasy thoughts settled into his brain. He thought it was fairly easy to cover up. He'd do anything as long as Kurt didn't sense his uncertainty. And he was…eh, almost correct. It wasn't the hardest thing in the world to do. All he had to do was—

Kurt pulled away. He stared at Blaine with a rather confused expression while Blaine looked like a deer in the headlights. "Blaine?"

_Crap, crap, crap! _"Y-yes, Kurt?"

"Are you okay?"

"I—uh, um…I-I…"

"Oh my God," Kurt sprang from the bed, hand clasping his mouth in shock. _I knew this was a bad idea! _"I-I should go…"

"Kurt, wait! Why?"

But he received no response. He stared as Kurt quickly pulled on his coat and shoes, mumbling things under his breath that gave Blaine all the answers he needed.

"I knew I shouldn't have kissed him, he said he had no feelings for me. So why did I do it? Am I _that _stupid? He only agreed to it out of pity and now we've just tangled ourselves into a larger mess. Stupid Kurt, stupid Kurt, stupid Kurt," Kurt whispered as he opened up the door and ran out into the hallway.

Blaine let out a deep breath and fell back onto the bed, running his fingers through his hair. _I'll give him some time. Then I'll go find him. _

…

The door slammed behind him and Kurt let the tears fall from his face. He clutched his jacket to his chest and sniffled many times. Blinking away the tears from his eyes, he slowly walked down the hallway. He had to find somewhere else to stay tonight, because knowing Blaine, he wouldn't leave the dorm until Kurt returned.

The problem was—Blaine was his last resort. So, where to now? He had no friends, a family that hates him, and nowhere to sleep.

"Kurt Hummel?" A somewhat familiar voice perked up from a few feet away. Kurt looked up in confusion.

"Y-yes? W-who are you and h-how do you know my name?"

The boy laughed and stepped just a few inches away from him. "My name's Sebastian Smythe, I've heard about you through Blaine."

Kurt gave a weak smile. He'd never actually talked to the boy before, but he supposed it couldn't hurt making new friends, right? "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sebastian."

Sebastian laughed and Kurt couldn't help but smile. _He _made someone laugh. _Him. Kurt Hummel, _the nobody. "Please, I should be the one freaking out right now. I mean, you're Kurt freaking Hummel! How anyone could not melt in your presence is beyond me. Like, you're the hottest thing that's ever happened to this school."

Kurt blushed. How had he never met Sebastian before? "Well, that's not what everyone else here seems to think," he gave an emotionless laugh.

Sebastian's face fell. "What happened?"

"N-nothing, it's fine. I just…didn't expect that kind of reaction."

"Well what kind of reaction were you expecting?" He smiled. "If you were expecting me to beg for a kiss, I could easily demonstrate that."

Kurt blushed an even deeper red. "Well, I kind of expected the Warblers—or anyone, for that matter—to spread rumours about me and…how I'm…uh, not so 'perfect.'"

Sebastian just grinned at him, which sent a million confusing thoughts racing through Kurt's mind. "Of course, not to push or anything, but mind discussing it over coffee?"

Kurt raised an eye brow. "This late at night?"

"Well there's never a bad time for coffee."

Kurt smiled and took a deep breath, holding out his arm for Sebastian to take. "I'd be honored, Mr. Smythe."

…

Three hours. _Three hours. _That's how long Blaine stayed in Kurt's dorm. He of course had already finished the project in that time and managed to even sketch a few things. Not only was worry taking over him, but let's face it: Blaine was utterly bored.

By bored, I don't mean what you'd think. He wasn't just looking for something to do in the meantime (which he was too, obviously.) But he was bored of the whole _situation. _The constant picking fights and everything the other does is wrong in some way. The list went on and on about things that irked Blaine when it came to his and Kurt's…whatever you could call it anymore. Were they friends? Were they a couple? Were they now broken up because Kurt left? Acquaintances? Strangers? It was driving him mad.

So, he went around Dalton asking around.

"Excuse me, I realize how late it is, but do you happen to know where Kurt Hummel went?" Blaine asked Vincenzo Greco, a boy who he never really saw around school.

"Who's Kurt Hummel?" He replied.

Blaine made to his next location.

"Wes, I really don't want to be talking to you right now, but have you got any clue where Kurt might be?"

"No, I'm sorry. Not just about not knowing where Kurt is. I'm sorry for everything, Blaine."

Blaine left without a word.

Soon enough, he was left with just asking the principle.

He knocked on the door three times and walked in slowly. "Hello? Mr. Wells? Do you know if Kurt left Dalton, and if so, where he went?"

"Yes, he left with Sebastian Smythe a while ago. In fact, if you're planning to meet up with him, could you tell him that he has to be back soon? Class is tomorrow and he needs sleep," Mr. Wells informed Blaine.

"Uh, actually I don't know where he is. I was hoping you did."

"Oh, silly me, I do! I vaguely remember Sebastian saying something about a coffee shop, I don't know."

Blaine smiled. "Thank you, I know exactly where they are."

With that, he left the school and he walked straight into the cold. Straight into a mess. Well, a mess other than his life. He realized exactly what had just been said to him.

"_He left with Sebastian Smythe a while ago."_

Sebastian Smythe. _Sebastian _Smythe. _SEBASTIAN SMYTHE! _

_ Mother of God! Why…how…what is the reason for that? What reason could there POSSIBLY be that's good enough to agree to even talk to that stupid slime ball?_

"Uh…are you okay?" A female voice politely asked as she lightly tapped his shoulder.

Blaine blinked a few times to clear his vision as he whipped his head around towards her. "Uh, y-yeah, why do you ask?"

She giggled a bit and nodded in front of him. Blaine turned and finally got it; he was about half a step away from walking into the brick wall. The brick wall of the _coffee shop _that the _boy he was sure he had feelings for _was on a _date _with _the school's most well-known player. _Could this situation get any worse?

Blaine managed to chuckle a bit as he mumbled a quick thanks and braced himself for what was to come. She seemed almost sad to see him go, but Blaine didn't bother to pay attention to it.

Surely Sebastian and Kurt could've gone just as friends, right? There's no logical explanation why that couldn't be. _Just as friends, just as friends, just as friends. _He told himself over and over as he pushed open the door and stepped inside, only to stop dead in his tracks.

They were kissing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm still alive, friendz.  
><strong>**I haven't been even writing and i feel bad...**

**I have the next chapter sort of planned out though :)**

**DOES YOU WANTS A HINT?  
><strong>

**It has to do with an Owl City/Taylor Swift song.**

**Lav ya! x0x0x0 ~Special K-Kray**


	15. You've Already Met Him

They kissed. _They kissed._

Why would Kurt do that to him?

_Stupid Blaine, making assumptions. It was probably Sebastian and as I walk in there, I'll find Kurt screaming and pushing him away as I come in to save him and we live happy ever after…_

He pushed open the doors, overhearing what might be the last words he'd ever want to hear.

Scratch that, _definitely are _the last words he'd ever want to hear _said to someone else._

"Well—"

"I'm not finished yet," the boy nearly whispered, diving back in for another kiss. That boy was…couldn't have been…

_"Kurt?" _The name flew out of Blaine's mouth before he could stop it.

The other boy immediately pulled away, eyes wide with shock while his mouth opened and closed like a fish, and Blaine was just too hurt and angry to find it the least bit adorable.

"Blaine…what-what are you doing here?" Kurt was breathing heavily, not just from the kiss.

"Kurt…I just…I'm so sorry, you know, for upsetting you and all, but…_Sebastian? _Really? Of all people?"

Kurt scoffed and looked somewhat offended. "What's so wrong with Sebastian? Unlike you, he actually wants to hear me talk."

Blaine wanted to look annoyed, he really did. But with his brain thinking things over…if he hadn't just been an inconsiderate jerk in the very first place, he and Kurt could be living happily ever after by now. He knew he had feelings for Kurt. He was sure of it. _I have feelings for Kurt. I know it this time._

Okay, so he may or may not have accidentally said that last part out loud…

"Oh are you now?" Sebastian piped up. "Well then why'd you let him run off? Why'd you let yourself treat him so badly where he had to come to a complete stranger for help? Can you tell me that, Blaine?"

Blaine wanted to cry, so, _so _badly. Partially because he was losing Kurt to the school's biggest fraud, and partially because he didn't have the answers, which was very sad indeed. Blaine couldn't even answer why he did the things he did. He had feelings for Kurt, right? And when you have feelings for someone, you want the best for them, right? You want them to be happy? _Well…well what if Sebastian makes Kurt happy?_

"If you really love someone, you'll let them go," Sebastian quoted as he packed his stuff up, and slowly walked to the doorway where he paused (must've been to see if Kurt was coming or not.)

Kurt stayed behind, and Sebastian got the hint by leaving the shop without another word. Blaine, eyes downcast on the floor, was too full of his own guilt and pain to notice Kurt's eyes studying him.

"Blaine, I—"

"I want to start over," Blaine interrupted. It was so sudden and he didn't know what he was saying. Well, he did. By he did, I mean his heart did, even though his brain didn't seem to exactly agree with him.

"What?" Kurt choked out. _I think we've already tried that, genius._

"I just…" Blaine gathered his thoughts and took a deep breath. "I want to pretend none of this ever happened. I want to pretend that you never told me you were in love with me, I want to pretend I never—_rejected _you, I just want to start out on a clean slate. Yes I'm aware we've already technically tried that but I really want it to count this time. I need you, Kurt, and I can guarantee that this would be a huge step for us. We could be stronger than we were before."

Kurt was taken aback by Blaine's words but he really wanted to give this a shot. I mean, why not? _Because you know it's all lies. That's why._ But Kurt had to seriously consider this. He did want everything possible with Blaine, but he was willing to accept the fact now that if Blaine was indecisive about his feelings towards Kurt, they must just not be meant to be. So friendship it was. More than friendship. Best-friendship. "Of course we can."

Blaine smiled gratefully and shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, not exactly sure if he should hug Kurt or not. That question was quickly answered when he felt warm arms wrap around his torso. He sighed into the hug, burying his face into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt pulled away, too fast if you ask him, and he goofily stuck out his hand to take. "Away to Dalton we go?" Kurt smiled widely as Blaine took his hand and nodded in agreement.

"Up, up, and away Captain Hummel."

…

So Blaine went back to his own dorm, not glancing once at Wes as he went to sleep. Kurt walked into his own dorm and shut the store, a graceful smile immediately taking over his facial features. Everything lately…it'd all been happening so fast. Literally, hasn't anyone else noticed? One minute they were all friends, the next they were love interests, the next they were strangers, then friends once again, and so forth. It was actually kind of psychotic, don't you think? For so long none of them could even begin to have an idea of where they stand with one another. But no longer, it just wasn't true. Kurt was absolutely sure of it this time. He had a gut feeling that he and Blaine would last as best friends for a long time, if not forever. Over time he's gotten better with hiding his love for Blaine. Yes, he'd realized that the feelings wouldn't go away until he met the love of his life and there was nothing he could do about it.

If only he knew he'd already met the love of his life…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****So i'm baaaack :D I do intend for this story to get happier, and yes, i've realized over time that this entire thing is basically indecisive emotions about everyone! Like one chapter they're happy the next they're angry, and the like. I know i can't change that and it SEEMED like a good idea back then, but i guess i have to carry through or else i'd just have to delete this entire story and i dont know if ya'll care if this gets deleted or not but i dont want any complaints so yeah XDD! **note i'm not deleting it if you didn't read that right LOL****

**So i wrote this when i was sort of upset (because i wrote the majority of it when i failed the play auditions for school D;)**

**SO YEAH THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING OUT AND GOODNIGHT**

**x0x0x0**

**~Special K-Kray**


	16. If You Forgive Me All This

Blaine awoke with the sound of his phone beeping obnoxiously loud. _Who the hell would call me this early? _He checked the time, first of all, and it read 4:58 A.M… _Seriously, what? _He then checked his notifications and saw _1 new text message: Wes_

_Sorry to wake you, but there's an important Warbler meeting. –Wes_

_You do realize that the sun hasn't even risen, right? –Blaine_

_Yes, I do. I figured it'd be best to do this before class than after. –Wes_

With that, Blaine rubbed his eyes and threw on sweatpants and a sweatshirt and his "no place like home" slippers—as Wes liked to call them. He had to admit: he honestly missed him. Sure so much drama had been happening recently that made them fall out of touch, but he really, _really _hated it, though he'd never admit that out loud, especially not to Wes. He'd never live it down.

He opened the doors to the choir room and took in the faces of all the Warblers he really didn't talk to that much lined up on the sides facing the center. Standing in the center was…

"Blaine?" He was snapped out of his thoughts by a well-kept but tired looking Kurt coming up behind him. "Did they drag you down here too?"

"Guess so," Blaine said and stared back into the room, allowing Kurt to stop and see for himself.

In the center in a straight line facing Blaine was none other than Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick. They looked almost apologetic and desperate in their direction. Blaine could feel Kurt staring at them then back at Blaine and so forth, but he couldn't bring himself to turn towards him. He had to know what this was for.

Suddenly, they started to sing.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold_

_That my body froze in bed_

_If I just listened to it_

_Right outside the window_

_There were days when the sun was so cruel_

_That all the tears turned to dust_

_And I just knew my eyes were_

_Drying up forever_

Blaine smiled and all the Warblers helped with the background noises, and immediately went into their choreography that looked like it must've taken weeks to perfect.

_I finished crying in the instant that you left_

_And I can't remember where or when or how_

_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

It was a painful memory, when they all stopped being a family, of course. But Blaine, if he had the correct song in mind, knew exactly where this was going.

_But when you touch me like this_

_And you hold me like that_

_I just have to admit_

_That it's all coming back to me_

_When I touch you like this_

_And I hold you like that_

_It's so hard to believe but_

_It's all coming back to me_

He chuckled quietly. Obviously his friends didn't want to make out with him, but he got the message. And he couldn't have been more thrilled.

_If you forgive me all this_

_If I forgive you all that_

_We forgive and forget_

_And it's all coming back to me_

_When you see me like this_

_And when I see you like that_

_We see just what we want to see_

_All coming back to me_

_The flesh and the fantasies_

_All coming back to me_

_I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now_

Blaine didn't even have time for clapping. He ran straight up to Wes and they hugged harder than any of them ever imagined possible. Without even realizing it, his tears were getting on Wes' shoulder. He tried to compose himself but Wes just held him tighter.

"Shh, Blaine, it's okay. I missed you too, you have no idea," Wes soothed him. Kurt seemed to have found his way over to David who he was hugging with not as much force, but still fully. Because no one could top the Blaine/Wes friendship. Theirs was top-notch. They had the friendship everyone was jealous of, and no one could take that away from them; screw friendship issues! They needed each other.

"Hey Wes, i thought you accidentally blocked my number a while back? How did you text me?" Blaine asked, suddenly very confused.

"When you really care about someone, you find a way to pull a few strings," Wes smiled, implying that he went through a long process to figure out how to unblock Blaine even when they were fighting because he missed him.

After quite a few minutes of silent tears they didn't realize were being shed and lots of hugging and laughter, Wes took a deep breath.

"So Blaine, you and Kurt… okay?" Wes assured.

"Perfect," Blaine and Kurt answered simultaneously, looking at each other briefly.

"So… celebration party at my place?" Jeff shouted.

"Jeff, we have class today…" Nick pointed out.

"Screw classes! We're all friends again!" Jeff shouted once more and they all burst into laughter. The teachers would probably be wondering where the heck half their students went, but honestly, who cares? They were all friends: no romances, no break-ups, nothing dramatic. Just 6 friends loving each other to the friendliest maximum once again.

…

They all piled into Jeff's room and started setting up some ultra-cheesy but hilarious party decorations. When suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guys, so much is wrong. MERRY CHRISTMAS BTW **

**So i know i meant to continue Kurtastic and Rumour Has It instead, but i was obsessed with this fanfic called Groceries (it's a Klaine fanfic) for a year or two now and i re-read it today once again and i accidentally deleted it from my reading list and i looked and it's just gone. I absolutely loved this story and i was so heartbroken that i needed something to take my mind off of it and then there was this.**

**Another thing is that this is so short bc my friend Andrea called me in the middle of writing it and was making me import herself in it as an OC and i rushed the ending this was supposed to be the biggest chapter in the whole thing (bc Blaine and Wes' friendship is my entire world) and yeah**

**Song used:**

**It's All Coming Back To Me Now - Celine Dion**

**Merry Christmas~**

**x0x0x0**

**~Special K-Kray**


End file.
